Lien de Sang
by Moya-kun
Summary: Après son rajeunissement, Shinichi ne part pas vivre chez Ran mais plutôt chez une personne qu'il vient tout juste de croiser dans la rue. Detective Conan et l'image ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est mienne !
1. Retour à l'enfance

**Chapitre 1**

 **POV Shinichi**

Je m'appelle Kudo Shinichi, détective de dix-sept ans scolarisé au lycée Teitan. Je passe cette journée dans un parc d'attraction avec mon amie d'enfance, spécialiste du karaté : Mori Ran.

Je viens tout juste de résoudre le meurtre dans la montagne russe. La meurtrière était l'ex petite amie de la victime. Elle l'avait tué pour se venger de l'avoir quitté afin de se mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je suis actuellement en train d'observer un échange illégal entre l'un des deux hommes en noirs faisant parti des suspects et un autre homme. Trop occupé par l'interaction, je ne remarque pas l'autre homme en noir qui passe derrière moi et me donne un coup. Avant de m'évanouir dans d'atroces souffrance, il me fait avalé une pilule qui, selon lui, est un poison mortel ne laissant aucune trace du corps.

À mon réveil, un inspecteur m'adresse la parole.

« Que fais-tu ici, petit ? Tu t'es perdu ? Où sont tes parents ? »

Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il parlait, après tout je suis un lycéen qui en plus, est un détective très connu. Ce n'est qu'après être passé devant un miroir que je compris : mon corps était redevenu celui d'un enfant de six ans.

Ma réaction est immédiate : je me met à courir en direction de chez moi. Malheureusement, je rendre dans un parfait inconnu.

« Excuse moi, petit, je ne t'avais pas vu. Pour me faire pardonner, que dis-tu de ça ? »

Il claque le pouce et le majeur de sa main droite entre eux puis une fleure bleu apparaît. C'est sûrement un magicien.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. Alors ? Que fais-tu tout seul ? Tu t'es perdu ? »

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui répondre, après tout je ne sais pas qui est-il et encore moins son nom mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est un inconnu. Il semble avoir compris ce à quoi je pensais car il se reprit aussitôt.

« Excuse moi, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Kuroba Kaito, je suis un magicien. Et toi ? »

« Ton nom me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais plus quoi. Le seul point dont j'ai la certitude est le fait que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Au contraire, vous êtes sûrement quelqu'un qui chéri la vie plus que tout. »

« Tu as sûrement dû entendre parler de mon père : Kuroba Toichi. C'était un grand magicien avant sa mort, il y a huit ans. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant, jeune détective ? »

« C'est votre regard qui me le dit : vous n'avez pas celui de quelqu'un qui peu tuer de sang froid, le votre est doux. De plus, vous êtes magicien donc votre travail est de donner le sourire à votre public. Pour couronner le tout, vous êtes venu me proposer votre aide alors que vous êtes sûrement pressé puisque vous étiez vous aussi en train de courir avant notre collision. Une personne normal n'aurait pas proposé son aide à la personne avec lequel il vient de se rentrer dedans si il était en retard, il se serait juste excusé avant de reprendre sa route. »

Je pense l'avoir impressionné puisqu'il est en ce moment même aussi immobile qu'une statue. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes à me dévisager qu'il se décide enfin à reprendre contenance.

« C'est impressionnant, petit détective ! Tu es très intelligent pour ton âge ! »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, j'ai dix-sept ans. »

« Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, petit détective ! »

Je n'apprécie pas tellement de me faire gronder par un adolescent qui a sûrement le même âge que moi mais il me faut une preuve, sinon il ne me croira jamais. Peut-être que si je vais voir le professeur Agasa, il va me reconnaître ou au pire je pourrais toujours le convaincre.

« Je peux te le prouver, suis moi. »

Nous arrivons chez Agasa puis sonnons mais personne ne répond. C'est à ce moment là que le professeur arrive et nous demande en quoi il peut nous aider.

« Professeur, c'est moi ! Shinichi ! »

« C'est vrai que tu lui ressemble quand il était un enfant mais tu ne peux pas être lui, il a dix-sept ans. »

Comme je m'en doutais, il ne me crois pas mais le pire est que Kuroba en rajoute avec son « je te l'avais dis, tu ne peux pas avoir dix-sept ans ». Je vais lui faire clouer son bec à ce magicien !

« Je vais vous prouver que je suis Shinichi ! Professeur, vous êtes Agasa Hiroshi, cinquante deux ans. Vous êtes un chercheur farfelu et mon voisin. Vous êtes persuadé d'être un génie mais n'avez inventé que des gadgets et vous avez un grain de beauté sous les fesses. Vous revenez actuellement du restaurant « Colombo ». Vos vêtements ne sont mouillés que sur le devant ce qui prouve que vous êtes revenu en courant. De plus, vous avez de la boue sur vos chaussures. Le seul endroit où il y en a est devant ce restaurant à cause des travaux. Et pour finir, vous avez de la sauce spécial de là bas. »

« C'est vraiment toi Shinichi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Et qui est ce jeune homme derrière toi ? Allons en parler chez toi. »

Le professeur ouvre le portail avec ses doubles de clefs. Avant de commencer la discussion, je pars changer mes vêtements trop grand avec ceux que je portais quand j'étais enfant.

« Comme vous le savez professeur, j'étais au parc avec Ran. Là-bas, un meurtre à eu lieu. Après l'avoir résolu, j'ai suivi un homme en noir qui me paraissait louche. J'ai alors vu un échange illégal. Celui que j'ai suivi parlait d'arme fabriqué par l'autre homme. J'étais trop concentré sur la scène devant moi que je n'ai pas vu le complice de l'homme en noir passer derrière moi et m'assommer. Avant de m'évanouir, je l'ai entendu dire à son complice qu'il allait me donner un poison mortel ne laissant aucune trace du corps. J'ai alors senti une douleur atroce, comme si mes os étaient en train de fondre. A mon réveil, j'avais rajeuni. Je me suis alors mis à courir en direction de chez moi et je suis tombé sur lui. »

Je montre du doigt celui qui est resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps, sûrement trop choqué des découverte, qui se met à se présenter.

« Kuroba Kaito, magicien. Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! »

« Oh ! Tu dois être le fils de Toichi ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous rencontrons, je t'ai déjà vu quand tu étais petit. Tu devais avoir six ou sept ans. »

Cette fois-ci, Kaito n'est pas le seul à être surpris. Je le suis également même si lui le cache mieux, sûrement grâce à la « Poker Face » que les magicien utilise.

« Vous connaissez mon père ? Enfin, vous êtes ami avec mon père ? »

« Oui, je suis d'ailleurs surpris que Shinichi ne s'en souviens plus mais c'est plutôt compréhensible sachant qu'il ne vous a pas vu depuis la mort de Toichi, il y a huit ans. Vos grands-mères sont sœurs. Vous êtes donc tout les deux des cousins éloignés. »

Un nouveau cour circuit se fait dans mon cerveau. Je suis donc le cousin de ce magicien.

« Revenons en à nos moutons. Shinichi, tu ne dois dire à personne ta véritable identité ! Pas même à Ran ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Cette fois-ci c'est Kaito qui répond. Il semble avoir compris les pensées du professeur.

« Si l'organisation qui t'a empoisonner apprend que tu es toujours en vie, toi et tes proches seront en grand danger. »

« Tu sembles en savoir des choses sur ce sujet, que c'est il passé ? »

Il ne me répond pas ce qui confirme mes doutes : lui aussi est pourchassé par une organisation mais je ne sais pas laquelle.

C'est ce moment que choisi Ran pour arriver. Je me mets à paniquer : si Ran me voit, elle me reconnaîtra immédiatement. Le professeur me dit de me cacher. Mais où ?

La voix de Ran s'élève. Elle pense que Kaito est moi, après tout nous nous ressemblons. Celui-ci se présente alors, me laissant le temps d'enfiler les lunettes de mon père.

« Je m'appelle Kuroba Kaito, je suis le cousin de Shinichi et voici un autre de mes cousins. »

Ran s'approche de moi et m'accule sur la bibliothèque. Elle me demande mon nom. Mes yeux tombent sur deux livres à côté de moi et je lui répond.

« Conan ! Je m'appelle Edogawa Conan ! »

Ran me prend dans ses bras en disant que je suis trop mignon. Peu après, elle repart nous laissant de nouveau seul.

« Shinichi, je pense qu'à partir de maintenant tu vivras chez Kaito. Je m'occupe de ton inscription à l'école primaire. »

« Quoi !? Je vais devoir retourner en primaire !? »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, ce sera suspect qu'un enfant n'aille pas à l'école. »

Résigné, je repars avec Kaito qui m'a créer une belle opportunité pour redécouvrir un membre de ma famille.


	2. Le meurtre dans les toilettes publiques

**Chapitre 2**

 **POV Kaito**

J'étais en retard alors j'ai couru. Je devais aller travailler à l'un des musées du groupe Suzuki pour aider à préparer les pièges pour Kaito KID avant que le président Jirokichi ne le défit publiquement. Bien entendu, je voulais simplement m'y infiltrer pour faire le repérage des lieux.

Dans ma course, je me suis cogné contre un enfant qui est alors tombé. Ce petit garçon m'avait paru étrangement familier. Ce n'est qu'après être allé chez son voisin, le professeur Agasa, que j'ai su pourquoi : je l'avais déjà rencontré il y a une dizaine d'année, on était même inséparable. Il est mon cousin du même âge que moi. Il a rajeuni à cause d'un poison qu'une mystérieuse organisation lui a fait ingurgité.

Je pense que la capacité à nous embarquer dans des histoires d'organisations malfaisantes doit couler dans nos veine. Cela reste à certifier mais je suis quasiment sur que c'est le cas. Après tout, mon père s'est retrouvé mêlé à une organisation qui recherche une pierre de vie éternelle, j'ai pris sa succession, ma mère a du être une voleuse à cause d'hommes qui se sont servis d'elle pour s'enrichir en vendant des contre façons de ce qu'elle volait et mon cousin a rajeuni à cause d'une autre, ou peut-être la même, organisation. Il ne manquerait plus que ses parents le soient également et ce sera clair, c'est génétique.

À cause de ce petit contre temps et de ma joie de, de nouveau, rencontrer ce cousin perdu de vue, j'ai tout simplement oublié d'aller à mon emploi à temps partiel. Résultat des courses : j'ai été viré. Je devrais donc me trouver un autre moyen pour m'y infiltrer ce qui n'est toujours pas le cas puisque je suis actuellement sur une affaire de meurtre avec Shinichi.

Nous sommes le lendemain du jour de son rajeunissement. Nous nous dirigeons vers la maison du professeur qui nous a appelé le jour même pour nous informer qu'il avait deux ou trois bricoles pour nous quand une sirène de police s'est fait entendre.

Je n'ai alors même pas eu le temps de le retenir que Shinichi s'est mis à poursuivre la voiture avant d'arriver sur la scène du crime. Un homme a été poignardé au ventre dans des toilettes publiques. La victime est Kurara Hazuto, patron d'une entreprise de menuiserie.

Les suspects sont les seules personnes présents à cet instant : Arata Ritsu, ex petite-amie de la victime ; Aka Kobe, meilleur ami de la victime ; Neko Katsu, employée de l'entreprise ; Kebe Sanasi, bras droit de la victime. Tous les suspects se connaissent entre-eux et n'ont pas d'alibi à l'heure présumé du crime. Aucun ne réagit au luminol, pas même les objets en leur possession.

Le petit détective tente de chercher des indices mais en est empêché par les policiers. Un homme plutôt enrobé, qui doit être inspecteur, vient vers moi et m'adresse la parole.

« Ah ! Shinichi-kun ! Tu tombe bien, tu vas pouvoir nous aider à résoudre cette affaire ! »

« Oh ! Excusez moi monsieur l'inspecteur, je ne suis pas Shinichi. Je suis son cousin, Kuroba Kaito. Enchanté ! Et voici un autre de nos cousins. »

Je montre du doigt l'enfant qui s'est retourner vers nous quand il nous a entendu discuter. Il s'approche de nous et se présente de sa voix la plus innocente et enfantine.

« Je m'appelle Edogawa Conan, enchanté monsieur l'inspecteur ! Shinichi-niichan est pour le moment à l'étranger mais Kaito-niisan peut résoudre l'enquête à sa place. Après tout, nous sommes de la même famille ! »

Je jette un regard étonné à mon cousin : il avait osé me désigner comme étant son porte parole pour ses déductions !

Je retrouve assez rapidement mon Poker Face et promets mille et une vengeance : je ne veux pas être détective ! Je suis un voleur même si il ne le sait pas !

Je fais de mon mieux pour essayer d'arranger le coup mais c'est très mal parti avec un cousin entêté.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Conan ? Je ne suis pas un détective, je suis un magicien ! »

Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que je conteste et réplique.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas un détective mais les magiciens sont aussi très intelligent : ils doivent imaginer des tours et donc être très astucieux et habile mais ce qui les rapproche le plus des détectives sont leur capacité à analyser et comprendre la situation. »

Il m'est impossible de répliquer face à un détective et même si j'y arrivais, il aura toujours sa capacité à argumenter qui lui donne l'avantage. Je me résigne donc à être l'outil de travail de mon cousin mais en imposant ma condition.

« C'est d'accord, je veux bien essayer mais je ne veux pas être connu comme étant un détective mais plutôt comme étant un magicien alors je vous prie de ne révéler à personne que c'est moi qui l'ai résolu. Vous pourrez donner le mérite à quelqu'un d'autre mais pas à Shinichi, je ne voudrai pas qu'il prenne la grosse tête à son retour. »

Je suis assez fière de ma pique et de ma petite vengeance indirecte, je me sens déjà mieux même si le petit détective me lance un regard noir.

« C'est d'accord, je ne dirai à personne que vous avez résolu l'affaire si, bien évidemment, vous réussissez. Par contre, vous ne connaîtrez pas une personne qui souhaite devenir détective ? »

« J'y réfléchirai plus tard, en attendant, j'ai une enquête à résoudre ! »

Je commence donc à observer la scène du crime en compagnie de Conan, qui a finalement été autorisé à y entrer.

Les toilettes dans lequel était la victime se trouve entre celle de madame Ritsu à droite et celle de monsieur Kobe à gauche. Madame Katsu était dans la cabine deux fois à droite de la victime et monsieur Sanasi, deux fois à droite.

Dans les poubelles des cabines, rien de suspects ne s'y trouvait. Parmi les objets sur les probables criminels, il y avait : une paire de gants, des lunettes de soleil, un mouchoir et des pièces dans le sac de madame Ritsu ; un carnet de croquis, un stylo et un agenda dans celui de madame Katsu ; rien sur monsieur Sanasi à par ses clefs et de la monnaie ; quatre places de concert daté pour le jour même et un agenda dans les poches de monsieur Kobe.

Personnellement, je ne vois pas comment le criminel a pu poignarder la victime sans être tâché de sang mais d'après son regard, Shinichi doit avoir compris.

« Je paris que tu as compris le stratagème du coupable ! »

« Oui, je connais même son identité mais je n'ai pas de preuve. »

« Besoin d'aide ? »

« Volontiers. »

Je me baisse pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'il me chuchote à l'oreille puis souris : j'aime vraiment son plan !


	3. La lettre de défi de Kaito KID

**Chapitre 3**

 **POV Shinichi**

Avec Kaito, nous avons été entraîné dans un affaire de meurtre dans les toilettes publiques du parc. La victime est Kurara Hazuto, patron d'une entreprise de menuiserie.

Les suspects sont tous des proches de cette personne. Tout d'abord son ex petite-amie, Arata Ritsu. Ensuite son meilleur ami, Aka Kobe. Puis l'une de ses employés, Neko Katsu. Et enfin son bras droit, Kebe Sanasi.

J'ai déjà résolu l'enquête mais il me manque des preuves. J'ai alors demandé à Kaito de me rendre deux ou trois services, histoire de me créer des preuves solides.

C'est donc au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que Kaito reviens du des courses avec ce que je lui ai demandé d'acheter. Lui ayant expliqué ce qu'il devait faire, il se met à parler.

« Messieurs dames, j'ai résolu l'enquête. Laissez moi tout d'abord vous expliquer comment le meurtrier à procédé. L'assassin savait que la victime était dans la cabine du milieu, il est alors sorti de la sienne pour aller le tuer. »

« Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre cela, ce que nous voulons savoir c'est comment il a fait pour n'être entendu de personne et pourquoi nous ne retrouvons pas de sang. »

« Ce n'était pas la peine de me couper la parole, inspecteur moustachu , j'allais y venir. »

« Inspecteur moustachu ? Je suis l'inspecteur Megure ! »

« Quel importance ? Lassez moi terminer ! Je disais donc que le coupable est sorti de sa cabine, l'a tué et y est retourné comme si de rien n'était. Comme cela ! »

Il montre la cabine dans lequel l'inspecteur Takagi y est entré sans aucun bruit. L'étonnement se lit sur tous les visages. Je vois bien que malgré ce qu'il avait dit, Kaito aime bien jouer au détective.

« Vous voyez ? C'était plutôt simple de se déplacer sans aucun son, il suffit d'installer du papier toilette sous ses chaussures et le tour est joué ! »

« Mais comment le coupable a-t-il pu entrer ? La victime ne le lui aurait jamais laissé ! Et pourquoi personne n'a entendu les cries ? Quand quelqu'un se fais poignarder, il cri de douleur ! »

C'était l'inspectrice Sato qui venait de parler.

« C'est simple. Pour pouvoir y entrer, le coupable a simplement dû au préalable retirer le papier toilette avant de dire à la victime qu'il en avait mais que le temps de les chercher, il pouvait déjà entrer dans la cabine. Le temps qu'il cherchait ses mouchoirs était en réalité le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour s'en recouvrir. Après cela, il ne lui restait plus qu'à y entrer, boucher le nez et la bouche de la victime avant de le poignarder et de jeter dans la cuvette toutes les preuves. C'est pour cela que le meurtrier ne possède aucun objet mis à part des clefs et quelques pièces de monnaies. N'est-ce pas, monsieur Kebe ? Enfin, je doute fort que ce soit votre véritable nom. »

« As-tu des preuves Kaito-kun ? »

C'est exactement la réplique que j'attendais de l'inspecteur Megure. C'est enfin à mon tour d'entrer en scène.

« Regardez ! Ce ne serait pas du papier toilette qui dépasse de ces cuvettes ? »

Tout le monde se retourne en direction de la cabine qu'occupait monsieur Kebe et voit qu'en effet, du papier en dépassait. C'est alors que monsieur Kebe s'exclame.

« Comment est-ce possible ? J'étais sûr qu'il n'y en avait plus ! »

« C'est moi qui l'ai mis dedans, le véritable papier toilette du crime a déjà été englouti par les toilettes. Vous vous êtes fait avoir. La véritable preuve est l'aveu que vous venez de faire. »

« C'est bien moi qui l'ai tué. Et comme tu le disais, jeune détective, Kebe Sanasi n'est pas mon véritable nom. Je m'appelle en réalité Kurara Sanake. La victime est mon demi-frère. Il y a tout juste un an, depuis que je l'ai vu faire un échange illégal, il a décidé de faire de moi son esclave. Il m'a forcé a changer de nom et de me faire une chirurgie pour ne pas ternir le nom des Kurara. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, il m'aurait tué. Cette homme est une crapule ! Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir tué ! »

Après cette aveux, la police l'emmène et l'inspecter Megure nous remercie de notre aide. Il nous promet de ne pas énoncer notre contribution à l'enquête puis repart avec les inspecteurs Takagi et Sato.

De notre côté, nous repartons vers la maison du professeur tout en discutant. C'est Kaito qui la commence.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient frères. »

« Moi ce que je constate encore une fois, c'est la cruauté de certaines personnes. »

« Tu en as du voir avec ton boulot de détective, c'est pour cela que je préfère être magicien. Au moins, je peux voir des sourires sur les lèvres de mes spectateurs. »

Arrivé dans la rue de mon domicile, je vois Ran et Sonoko discuter avec le professeur. Je me demande bien de quoi ils parlent mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en écouter un morceau que Ran nous remarque.

« Ah ! Vous voilà les garçons ! Je vous présente ma meilleure amie Suzuki Sonoko. Sonoko, je te présente les cousins de Shinichi. Celui qui a notre âge se nomme Kuroba Kaito et le petit à lunettes est Edogawa Conan. »

« Enchanté, Sonoko-neechan. Ran-neechan, tu nous attendais ? »

« Ah oui ! Je voulais vous proposer de venir voir avec nous le diamant qu'expose l'oncle de Sonoko. L'oncle Jirokichi vient tout juste de défier Kaito KID de le lui voler et Sonoko nous invite à voir le spectacle. Vous voulez venir ? »

Je ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement aux voleurs, mais celui-ci m'intrigue depuis quelques temps déjà. Sa manière de faire est particulière et bizarrement, il rend toujours ce qu'il vole.

« Ce sera avec grand plaisir que Conan et moi viendrons, Ran. Et si nous y allons maintenant pour l'admirer un peu ? »

Il est donc lui aussi intéressé par ce voleur. Mais j'ai l'étrange impression que ce n'est pas le cas. Tant pis, je verrai où est le problème plus tard. D'abord, allons plutôt observer cette pierre.

Le diamant exposé au musée Suzuki est le Saphir d'Azur estimé à plusieurs centaines de millions de yens. Les protections installé sont : un détecteur de mouvement, un capteur de chaleur, des rayons X et un détecteur de poids. Quand l'un détecte un changement, des barreaux tombent pour piéger les lieux et un gaz soporifique est lâché. Dire que l'oncle Jirokichi a mis le paquet est un euphémisme.

« Vous voyez les enfants ? Avec tous ces gadgets, je suis certains que le KID ne pourra rien me voler et je pourrais alors figurer sur la une des journaux comme étant celui qui l'a arrêté. J'aurai alors un trophée de plus a ajouté à ma collection. Je ne rate jamais ce que je fais. »

Le lendemain, le KID a envoyé une carte de sa visite. Le message dessus est :

« Quand l'astre brillera le plus fort,

Je viendrai pour dérober votre pierre.

D'une illumination sans effort,

Je ferai du Saphir d'Azur mienne.

Kaito KID »

Ce magicien au clair de lune semble très énigmatique et poétique. En parlant de magicien, je me demande où est mon cousin. Mais ce n'est pas l'heure d'y réfléchir, je dois déchiffrer ce message.

Je sais déjà qu'il compte venir le jour de la pleine lune, sûrement quand elle sera le plus haut dans le ciel. Ce jour doit donc être demain à minuit pile. Le lieu est le musée Suzuki et le bijou est le Saphir d'Azur. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver comment il compte la voler et cette réponse se trouve dans le troisième vers.


	4. L'heure du vol

**Chapitre 4**

 **POV Kaito**

J'étais dépité de ne pas avoir pu inspecter les lieux de mon prochain vol alors quand l'amie de Shinichi nous a proposé d'y faire un tour, j'ai sauté de joie intérieurement tout en gardant bien en place ma Poker Face. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance que la meilleure amie de l'amie d'enfance de mon cousin soit la nièce de celui qui m'a défié.

Le lendemain, je leur envoie ma carte de visite. Conan est déjà en train de la déchiffrer. Mon intuition me dit que j'aurais un adversaire de taille lors de mon vol du lendemain. Mais avant tout, je dois préparer tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le spectacle.

J'avertis Conan de ne pas m'attendre pour dîner ce soir car j'ai des choses à faire puis sors de la maison pour me diriger vers le bar de Jii-chan. Celui-ci avait déjà prévu ma petite visite. Il m'accueille donc avec deux boules de glaces au chocolat.

Après ma petite dégustation, il me présente mes petits jouets pour le spectacle ce qui me fait penser que la veille, le professeur Agasa avait donné des gadgets à Shinichi pour lui permettre de compenser son handicap que lui cause sa petite taille.

« Jii-chan, qui est ta connaissance qui te fourni tous ces objets ? »

« C'est un vieil ami qui vit à Beika. Je l'ai connu bien avant de rencontrer ton père. Nous étions de très bon amis. Je l'ai rencontré lors de ma première année au lycée. Il était assis juste devant moi. À l'époque, il était déjà très inspiré pour des gadgets plus étranges les unes que les autres mais qui étaient déjà très intéressantes. Le seul soucis est que ses inventions explosaient souvent avant leur achèvement. Avec le temps, je l'ai perdu de vu et c'est là que j'ai rencontré ton père. Je suis devenu son serviteur et en l'accompagnant chez son beau-frère, j'ai pu retrouver mon ancien camarade. Il était le voisin de ton oncle. Il avait pris un peu de poids avec le temps et avait perdu quelques cheveux mais je l'avais tout de suite reconnu. Nous avons alors repris contacte et depuis, il me fabrique vos gadgets, Jeune Maître. »

« Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Kaito et non Jeune Maître ! Mais dis-moi, ton ami ne s'appellerait pas par hasard Agasa Hiroshi ? Le voisin de la famille Kudo composé de Yusaku, Yukiko et Shinichi ? »

Vu l'expression d'étonnement sur le visage de Jii-chan, j'imagine que j'ai vu juste mais je ne pensais pas avoir des liens aussi étroit avec mon cousin. En parlant de lui, il faudrait que je le présente à Jii-chan.

« Je suis tombé sur Shinichi avant-hier, il avait rajeuni alors je l'ai ramené chez lui. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu faire mon repérage. Jii-chan, tu dois me promettre de ne dire à personne ce qui est arrivé à Shinichi sinon il pourrait être en danger tout comme je le serai si quelqu'un venait à découvrir que je suis Kaito KID. J'ai confiance en toi, c'est pour cela que je te mets dans la confidence. Protèges ce secret aussi bien que tu protège le mien. »

« Ne vous en faites pas Jeune Maître. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de mettre en danger un membre de la famille de Maître Toichi. »

« Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance ! Je l'informerais que tu connais son secret après le vol. Quelques chose me dit qu'il sera très intéressant. Et si jamais il découvre ma double identité, ce sera plus simple pour moi de lui expliquer pourquoi je te fais autant confiance. Mis à part ce sujet, et si nous préparons le spectacle de demain ? »

Nous nous sommes donc mis au travail jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Le lendemain, je me retrouve une heure avant l'heure annoncé en compagnie de Conan, Ran, Sonoko et Jirokichi dans la salle où est entreposé le joyau. Bien évidemment, l'inspecteur Nakamori, chargé de l'affaire « KID », est également présent.

Il me salut tout en me demandant ce que je fais en ces lieux. Je lui explique alors que l'amie d'enfance de mon cousin nous a proposé, à un autre de mes cousins et moi-même, de l'accompagner avec sa meilleure amie pour aller voir le KID. Je pense l'avoir perdu dans mes explications, vu la tête qu'il en tire.

À minuit moins le quart, je m'éclipse en prétextant aller aux toilettes alors que j'allais plutôt me déguiser pour le grand Show. Au moment même où les douze coups de minuit retentit, une lumière éblouissante frappe la salle, aveuglant au passage ses occupants. Une seconde plus tard, quand les lumières se sont éteinte, le Saphir d'Azur avait disparu et j'étais apparu.

« Ladies and Gentlemans ! Je vous remercie de votre visite et vous informe que le Saphir d'Azur est désormais miens. Je serai bien resté plus longtemps à vos côtés mais je dois malheureusement m'éclipsé. Je vous souhaite de passer une excellente soirée au clair de la lune. »

Après ce petit discours dans le but d'enrager un peu l'inspecteur Nakamori, je lance une bombe fumigène et monte jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble. Là bas, je retrouve mes amis pas très nettes qui pointent leurs armes vers moi.

« Kaito KID, donnes moi cette pierre ! »

« Ce n'est pas une manière de demander quelque chose, mon très cher Snake. »

Il ne semble pas avoir apprécié ma réprimande et grogne de mécontentement.

« Tu seras moins arrogant une fois mort, KID ! »

Il s'apprête à tirer mais reçoit à la place une balle de football dans la tête, l'assommant au passage. Ses hommes se retournent vers la porte d'entrée où un petit garçon se tient debout.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander cela. D'après ce que je vois, vous ne faites pas partie de la police et vous avez une dent contre ce voleur. Donc soit vous voulez vous venger pour avoir voler l'un de vos bien, ce qui m'étonnerais grandement puisqu'il rend toujours ce qu'il vol, soit vous êtes des criminels qui cherchent à se débarrasser de lui car il se met en travers de vos objectifs. J'ai tort messieurs ? »

Mon cousin est vraiment impressionnant, il vient tout juste de taper dans le mile mais vu les têtes de nos adversaires, il a de la chance d'être dans l'ombre. Il profite du fait que son visage n'est pas visible et que ça voix est modifié par son nœud papillon modulateur de voix pour protéger son identité. Il est rusé.

Je comprends immédiatement les intentions de mon cousin, celui de me laisser le temps de les attaquer par surprise. Je sors mon pistolet à carte et leurs tire dessus. Conan en touche un dans la foulé avec le projectile de sa montre à aiguille anesthésiant. Les autres ont réussi à s'enfuir en emmenant l'endormi et l'assommé avec eux.

Je me retrouve donc seul avec mon cousin sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il me lance un regard très significatif : il a compris ma véritable identité et veut des explications. Je lui réponds par un hochement de tête .

Après ce bref accord silencieux, je retire mon costume du KID et lance dans les cieux, un mannequin vêtue de mon costume.

Au moment où l'inspecteur Nakamori et ses hommes atteignent le toit, nous leurs annonçons que le KID a réussi à s'enfuir avec son deltaplane et nous rentrons chez nous.

Une fois rentré, je lui raconte tout.

« La première fois que le KID est réapparu après huit ans d'absence, j'ai découvert une salle secrète chez moi me faisant comprendre que mon père était le KID. Je me suis alors demandé qui était celui qui se faisait passer pour lui. J'ai alors revêtu le costume et l'ai rencontré. Il s'agissait en réalité de Jii-chan, l'assistant de mon père qui voulait découvrir les meurtriers de mon père. J'ai alors su que mon père n'était pas mort lors d'un accident lors d'un tour de magie mais qu'il avait été tué. J'ai alors décidé de devenir définitivement le KID pour moi-même retrouver les assassins. Plus tard, j'ai découvert qu'il avait été tué par une organisation qui recherche une pierre de vie éternelle nommé Pandora pour avoir barré trop souvent leur route. J'ai alors décidé de trouver cette pierre et la détruire moi-même. Contrairement à l'organisation qui t'a fait rajeunir, celle que je combat utilise plutôt des noms d'animaux que d'alcool. Les seuls personnes au courant de ma double identité sont ma mère et Jii-chan. D'ailleurs, pour ce qui est de ce dernier, je lui ai aussi mis dans la confidence pour ta véritable identité. »

« Quoi !? Tu as fais quoi ? Mais ça pourrait être dangereux ! Et… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Jii-chan est une personne de confiance. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tout le monde saurait déjà que je suis le KID. Et puis il est comme un second père pour moi. C'est aussi une vieille connaissance du professeur alors tu peux lui faire confiance. Je te le présenterai demain, après ton premier jour de cours en primaire. »

« Très bien, je vais te faire confiance et pour ce qui est de ton autre identité, je ne dirai rien mais je m'opposerai à toi lors de tes vols. Je ne suis pas convaincu de ton acte mais c'est ton choix. Sache juste que je suis contre l'idée de voler. »

« Merci. »

C'est sur ce dernier mot chuchoté que nous partons nous coucher. Demain sera le premier jour d'école de Conan, il faut donc qu'il soit en forme.


	5. Par des fans, pour des fans

**Chapitre 5**

 **POV Shinichi**

Depuis mon rajeunissement, les affaires viennent à moi deux fois plus souvent qu'autrefois. À présent, j'ai le droit à au moins deux meurtres par semaine, que ce soit avec Kaito ou les Détectives Juniors composé de trois de mes nouveaux camarades de classe : Kojima Genta, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko et Yoshida Ayumi.

Je me sens honteux de penser cela mais j'apprécie les vols de Kaito en tant que KID, qui me donne des soirées où je peux me détendre. Je sais qu'il est également pourchassé par une organisation criminel mais la plupart du temps, elle n'apparaît pas.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, j'ai appelé Ran pour lui sortir la même excuse que j'avais dis à l'inspecteur Megure. J'aurais d'ailleurs mieux fais de réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler. Maintenant, Ran m'en veut énormément pour être « partie de toute urgence rejoindre mes parents aux États-Unis sur leurs demande ». La grosse faille dans cette excuse est que mes parents ne savent rien de ma situation. Si un jour elle décide de les appeler, je n'ai plus qu'a prier pour leur silence.

Hier soir, je suis passé chez moi récupérer quelques romans policiers, notamment des « Sherlock Holmes ». J'ai beau les avoir déjà lu un nombre incalculable de fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de les relire encore et encore.

J'ai inscrit Kaito à un événement sur ce roman d'Arthur Conan Doyle. J'espère que, pour une fois, la chance sera de mon côté et que nous serons sélectionné pour y participer. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai toujours pas dit à mon cousin : je ne pense pas qu'il soit un très grand fan de roman policier.

Cet événement n'a lieu qu'une fois par an, sur un grand bateaux de croisière appartenant à l'organisateur. Les dix participants, tirés au sort, séjournent sur ce navire pendant une semaine. Le premier, le quatrième et le dernier jour servent à profiter des lieux. Les autres jours sont là pour faire les deux activités prévues. La première est de répondre à un questionnaire sur « Sherlock Holmes ». La seconde est une enquête à réaliser.

Les heureux élus peuvent inviter une personne à y participer ou simplement profiter de la croisière. Les résultats doivent être annoncés dans la semaine. J'espère vraiment pouvoir y participer. Les années précédentes, je n'avais pas été sélectionné.

Quelques jours plus tard, la réponse arrive enfin. Kaito a été sélectionné. Celui-ci n'a pas l'air d'apprécier mais accepte quand même d'y aller. J'ai vraiment hâte.

Le bateaux accueil ses passagers au port de Tokyo étant donné que son propriétaire habite à la capitale. Une fois tout le monde à bord, le bateaux embarque. Tout le monde se rend dans la salle de fête. Les lumières s'éteignent tandis que l'une d'entre-elles s'allume pour éclaircir un homme debout sur la scène.

« Bonjour tout le monde, et bienvenue sur mon navire baptisé 'Sherlock' ! Je m'appelle Yamasho Aogo. Je suis votre hôte de cette semaine et également l'organisateur de cet événement qui n'a lieu qu'une fois par ans. Tout comme la majorité d'entre vous, je suis un très grand fan de ce personnage. Je vais maintenant passer aux présentations des heureux élus. Chaque fois que je prononcerai votre nom, vous devrez présenter la personne qui accompagne et si elle participe ou non aux activités. Cette année, nous avons beaucoup de chance. Deux grands détectives lycéens sont parmi nous. Le premier est le détective de l'ouest : Hattori Heiji. »

Une autre lumière s'allume et éclaire un jeune homme à la peau mate. Celui-ci prend la parole.

« Salut ! Je suis venu seul, Kazuha n'a pas voulu m'accompagner. Elle verra cette idiote quand je rentrerai à Osaka. »

Pendant un cour instant, j'ai cru voir une veine sortir de sa tempe. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le refus de cette « Kazuha ». Ce détective à un accent Osakiens très prononcé.

« Le second détective lycéen est connu à Londres comme au Japon. Il s'agit de Hakuba Saguru. »

La lumière précédemment sur le détective de l'ouest se déplace pour atterrir sur un jeune homme blond.

« Il est actuellement dix heures, cinquante trois minutes et vingt-sept seconde. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je viens tout juste de revenir de Londres. Je vous présente celui qui m'accompagne. Il s'agit de Watson, mon faucon. Soyez gentil avec lui. »

Ce détective a vraiment une manie très étrange d'indiquer l'heure : il doit être très maniaque sur ce sujet.

« Continuons sur notre ligné de lycéens avec Kuroba Kaito. »

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Kaito fait sortir une fleure de nulle part ce qui impression toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, sauf les détectives.

« Je vous présente mon cousin. C'est lui qui a voulu y participer alors je l'accompagne. »

Je prends ma voix la plus enfantine pour me présenter. Honnêtement, c'est très fatigant de le faire.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Edogawa Conan. Mes parents adorent Sherlock Holmes et moi aussi ! Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

« C'était le dernier lycéen parmi nous. Je vous présente à présent monsieur Ringo Tatsumi. »

« Enchanté. Voici ma femme, Kiri. Elle ne participera pas aux activités. »

« Voici madame Tsuno Hoshira. »

« Je suis ravi d'être parmi les gagnants. Tout comme le détective de l'ouest, je suis venue seule. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

« Notre cinquième grand chanceux est monsieur Kororo Rimo. »

« Je suis tellement heureux d'être ici. J'ai emmené ma fille qui aime autant que moi ce cher détective. Je vous présente Moran qui participera également aux activités. »

« Il nous reste cinq grands gagnants du tirage au sort. Le premier est monsieur Kimazu Toruna. »

« Bonjour. Voici mon fils, Terry. Il ne participe pas. »

« La deuxième est madame Kanezaki Akemi. »

« Ravi de tous vous rencontrer. Je vous présente mon fiancé, Kamehan Torunku, qui participe au jeu. »

« Le troisième est monsieur Asakura Kurokuro. »

« Je suis venu seul. »

« L'avant dernier est monsieur Kazeko Guru. »

« Je suis venu avec ma femme, Kokoro. Elle ne souhaite pas participer. »

« La dernière sélectionné est madame Kanzaki Akari. »

« Enchanté tout le monde, je suis venue avec mon petit ami. Il s'appelle Midori Shiro. Il a décidé de ne pas y participer. »

« Nous avons donc un total de quatorze participants. Conan-kun pourra participer avec son cousin pour éviter qu'il n'ait un désavantage. Vous avez quartier libre pour aujourd'hui. Les participants doivent se rejoindre ici, demain matin à la même heure. Soit dix heures trente. Bonne journée et amusez vous bien. »

La cérémonie d'ouverture est enfin terminé. Je suis légèrement vexé qu'ils pensent que je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour y participer seul mais au moins, je risque moins de me faire démasquer.

Le détective blond vient vers nous. Il s'adresse à Kaito par son nom de famille.

« Kuroba, je ne savais pas qu'un certain voleur aimait les romans policiers. Je ne m'en serais jamais douté. »

« Combien de fois je devrai te dire que je ne suis pas KID pour que tu le comprenne enfin ? Et puis je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, c'est Conan-kun qui a voulu y participer. Pas moi. »

Ce Hakuba est donc une connaissance de Kaito et qui plus est, il est persuadé qu'il est le KID. Je dois le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Tant pis si ce détective soupçonne quelque chose à mon propos. De toute façon, avec deux détectives plutôt doué je ne risque pas de garder longtemps ma couverture.

« Dis, Kaito-niisan, c'est ton ami ? Vous êtes dans la même classe ? »

Le détective semble surpris de ma question. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que je devine la nature de leur relation.

« Conan-kun, c'est bien cela ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais donc penser que je suis un camarade de classe de ton cousin ? »

Le détournement d'attention est une réussite. Je risque très gros pour la suite. Kaito me redevra cela.

« C'est simple. Vous vous connaissez et vous avez le même âge. De plus, tu soupçonne Kaito d'être le KID. Or, Kaito ne va au cambriolage que depuis que je le lui ai demandé et je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant. Donc, tu le connais forcément d'ailleurs. Vous avez l'air d'être habitué à vous parlez et avant cela, tu étais à Londres. Je ne vois qu'une seule possibilité possible : vous êtes dans la même classe. »

Kaito et Hakuba ne bougent plus, sûrement trop surpris. He peux comprendre pour le détective mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que mon cousin soit encore surpris tout en sachant l'âge que j'ai réellement.

Une voix avec un fort accent d'Osaka parvient à mes oreilles depuis mon dos. Je ne l'avais pas entendu se rapprocher.

« Tu es doué, petit ! C'était impressionnant ! Tu pourrais devenir un très bon détective. »

Je le suis déjà, mais il ne le sait pas. J'espère juste qu'il ne le découvrira pas.

« Merci, c'est gentil. »

« D'ailleurs, toi et ton cousin ressemblez énormément au détective de l'est : Kudo Shinichi ! »

C'est normal, puisque c'est moi. Mais cela, je ne risque pas de le lui dire. À la place, je suis sors l'excuse déjà toute préparé.

« C'est normal, Shinichi-niichan est notre cousin. »

Après cela, nous sommes restés avec les deux détectives jusqu'à ce que Kaito décide qu'il était l'heure pour un « enfant » comme moi d'aller me coucher. Dans la chambre que nous partageons, nous discutons à voix basse à propos de la journée et de nos secrets.


	6. Le questionnaire

Hey ! Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre dans ce chapitre. Je voulais mettre la prochaine activité du point de vue de Shinichi alors ce chapitre est un peu vide. Je pense que vous l'avez déjà remarqué mais j'alterne les chapitres entre les points de vues de Shinichi et de Kaito. Je réfléchis encore à quels personnage intégrer dans l'histoire, j'aimerai qu'il y ait le même nombre de personnages important à l'histoire, venant de Magic Kaito et de Détective Conan. Le problème vient du fait que Magic Kaito est plus court que Détective Conan, il a donc beaucoup moins de personnages succecible d'intervenir dans la trame principale de l'histoire. J'ai donc pour l'instant autant de suspens que vous quant à l'identité de ces personnages. Je vais vous laisser commencer votre lecture, bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 6**

 **POV Kaito**

Shinichi nous a inscrit à un événement pour les fans de Sherlock Holmes que nous avons gagné. La présence de Hakuba bateau n'est pas du tout surprenante étant donné qu'il aime ce personnage autant que Shinichi. Cependant, ce qui est surprenant est la présence de ce détective de l'ouest. De ce que j'ai compris de la journée d'hier, il n'est pas du tout fan de Sherlock Holmes. La seule raison qui l'a poussé à s'inscrire est la grande possibilité que le détective de l'est qu'il considère comme son plus grand rival, c'est-à-dire Shinichi, s'y présente. En conséquence, il a été extrêmement dégoûté de ne pas le voir sans savoir que c'était en réalité le petit garçon avec qui il s'est prit d'amitié.

Shinichi s'entend plutôt bien avec les deux autres détective, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas des deux détectives en question. Hattori et Hakuba ne peuvent pas se voir en photo, il y en a toujours un pour provoquer l'autre. L'arrogance du détective de Londres énerve le détective de l'ouest tandis que le caractère impulsive de l'Osakien exaspère le Londonien. Pourtant, ils sont restés avec nous. Je suis persuadé que pour le cas de Hakuba, c'est uniquement pour me surveiller étant donné qu'il me soupçonne d'être le KID.

Le voyage est bien parti pour être très amusant mais également très risqué. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas de tous les détectives mais si leur chance est tous la même que celle de mon cousin, il y aura forcément un mort ou deux en une semaine.

J'ai fais part de mes craintes à mon cousin, dans la chambre que nous partageons. Il m'a avoué que cette idée lui avait également traversé l'esprit et qu'il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne se réalise pas. Nous avons ensuite attaqué le sujet des deux autres détectives présent sur le navire.

« Dis, Shin-chan, que penses-tu d'eux ? Je te parle des deux détectives. »

« Hakuba est persuadé que tu es le KID, il sera impossible de le défaire de cette certitude. D'ailleurs, tu as eu de la chance que j'ai détourné leur attention. Je ne sais pas si Hattori a entendu les accusations de Hakuba mais ce qui est sûr c'est que si je n'avais pas attiré leur attention, Hattori aurait demandé à Hakuba ce qui lui fait pensé tout cela et tu aurais eu deux détectives, qui plus est deux fils de policier haut placé, à tes trousses. Sinon, niveau caractère, je dirais que Hakuba est très arrogant mais je suppose qu'il n'a pas mauvais fond. Pour ce qui est de Hattori, il est spontané et impulsive mais il m'a l'air sincère et protecteur. Ce ne sont que des impressions et des intuition mais ce dont je suis certains, c'est qu'ils sont intelligents. Toi et moi devons être extrêmement vigilants si nous ne voulons pas que nos secrets soit découvert, même si c'est déjà un peu le cas pour toi. Moins il y aura de monde au courant, mieux ce sera pour nous. »

« Je te l'accorde, Hakuba est très arrogant. Pour ce qui est du bon fond, cela reste à vérifier. Je te conseille de surtout faire attention à l'Osakien, il te recherche après tout. Je pense que je n'ai pas à m'en faire de lui, il n'a pas l'air intéressé par les voleurs. »

« Par les voleurs classique, oui, mais toi c'est une autre histoire. Je ne m'intéressais moi-même pas aux voleurs avant d'avoir entendu de la méthode qu'utilise le KID pour voler. En tout cas, il faut rester vigilant. »

Après ce petit conseil, nous sommes allés aller nous coucher et le lendemain matin, nous nous sommes réunis entre participants à la même heure que la veille. Comme d'habitude, Hakuba avait râlé sur mon retard d'une minute et quarante quatre secondes. L'organisateur s'est raclé la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde et a expliqué le fonctionnement de la première activité.

« Aujourd'hui, je vais remettre à chacun un calepin de mille huit cent quatre vingt sept questions à me remettre, au plus tard, demain soir à vingt heures. Je les corrigerai lors de vos quartiers libres de votre quatrième journée à bord de ce bateaux. Les résultats seront annoncés lors de votre cinquième jours, à la même heure qu'aujourd'hui. »

Il nous a ensuite remis le calepin en question et chacun est reparti de son côté.

Nous sommes le troisième jour et Shinichi vient de terminer de répondre à la dernière question. Nous nous dirigeons en ce moment même vers la cabine du correcteur pour lui remettre notre calepin. Nous croisons Hakuba qui vient également de terminer de répondre aux questions. C'est donc à trois que nous arrivons à bon port. Il semble à la fois surpris et heureux de nous voir.

« D'après ce que je vois, vous avez terminé les questions en même temps. Je vous félicite, vous êtes les premiers à me rendre vos copies. Tout dépend maintenant si vos réponses sont bonnes ou mauvaises. Sinon, que direz vous de discuter un peu ? »

Nous discutons donc avec l'organisateur de Sherlock Holmes et des questions. Enfin, c'est plutôt Shinichi et Hakuba qui parlent je ne fais qu'écouter. Ils semblent être sur la même longueur d'onde, chacun répondant l'un après l'autre ou complétant la réponse de l'autre. Les avis divergent de temps en temps mais dans l'ensemble, ces deux là se ressemblent assez.

Certaines questions du questionnaire sont assez surprenantes comme : « Pour quelle raison ce questionnaire comporte mille huit cent quatre vingt sept questions ? ». La réponse est parce que le tout premier roman de Sherlock Holmes a été créé en mille huit cent quatre vingt sept.

Honnêtement, je sens que je n'ai pas ma place parmi eux. Je suppose que c'est exactement ce que ressent le détective de l'ouest. Je ne comprends pas ce qui peux autant les intéresser dans ces romans policiers datant d'il y a plus d'un siècle. Il y a des sujets bien plus intéressant comme la magie.

La discussion dure jusqu'au soir. Shinichi et moi partons dans notre chambre sauf que contrairement au premier jour, nous allons directement nous coucher.

Le lendemain matin, nous retrouvons Hattori et Hakuba pour discuter comme le premier jour. Hattori n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié le questionnaire qu'il n'a quasiment pas complété. Sa mauvaise humeur détruit complètement celle des autres et en tant que magicien, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Je claque des doigts et fais apparaître un oiseau blanc. Il n'a pas l'air impressionné. Je le caresse un peu puis claque de nouveau les doigts : un deuxième apparaît. Je suis le même schéma jusqu'à en avoir une bonne vingtaine. Les oiseaux m'entourent puis disparaissent avec moi.

De là où je suis, je peux les voir me cherche des yeux. J'ai réussi à distraire le publique le plus compliqué : les détectives.

Je lance une bombe de fumée dans leurs direction et réapparaît devant eux quand la fumée disparaît. Shinichi soupir puis me regarde d'un air blasé.

« Laisse moi deviner, tu les as emmené en cachette malgré mon interdiction ? Tu as de la chance que je m'en suis douté. Tu trouveras de quoi les nourrir dans mon sac étant donné que tu n'as pas pu en mettre dans tes bagages remplis de tours. »

« J'étais certain que tu l'aurais deviné ! »

Il soupir de nouveau mais ne dit rien. Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de se demander quand est-ce que je grandirais. La réponse est bien évidemment « jamais », je suis le KID après tout. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne le dit pas tout haut.


	7. Le jeu de rôle

**Chapitre 7**

 **POV Shinichi**

Aujourd'hui, nous allons enfin connaître les résultats du questionnaire. L'organisateur, et également le correcteur, nous a réuni dans la même salle et à la même heure que le premier jour. Il nous annonce que pendant que nous vaquions tranquillement à nos activités, la seconde partie du programme a été préparé. Il nous annonce également que notre classement au questionnaire est déterminant quant à l'ampleur de nos indices sur l'enquête à résoudre.

« Passons à présent au classement. Parmi les quatorze participants ici présent, celui ayant obtenu le pire score avec quatre-vingt dix pourcent de mauvaise réponse est le célèbre détective lycéen de l'ouest, Hattori Heiji ! Vous pouvez l'applaudir ! »

Je ne sais pas si il a voulu être cruel avec Hattori mais si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est raté. Il continu d'annoncer le classement jusqu'à citer nos noms à Hakuba, Kaito et moi.

« En première position, nous avons une égalité avec quatre-vingt quinze pourcent de bonne réponses chacun. Il s'agit de Hakuba Saguru ainsi que de l'équipe de Kuroba Kaito et Edogawa Conan ! Au départ, je comptais départager les égalités grâce au temps que vous avez utilisé pour répondre aux questions mais puisqu'ils ont terminé en même temps, ils se partageront le podium. Vous allez à présent chacun recevoir une enveloppe contenant un indice. Les deux premiers recevront l'indice de la première et la deuxième place du podium. »

Des employés viennent nous remettre des enveloppes. Sur celle de la deuxième place, l'indice est « ilanu ilumièrenu idunu isoleilnu iestnu iabsentenu imalgrénu ilenu icielnu idégagénu ». La première place a comme indice « retnom tuaf li erdnecsed ruop, erdnecsed tuaf li retnom ruop ».

« Vous l'avez remarqué, les indices sont codés. Ceux-ci vous permettront de trouver le lieu où se déroulera le second épreuve. La salle en question est la plus grande du bateaux. Il a fallu toute une journée pour que les employés l'aménagent entièrement. Je vous souhaite donc bonne chance. Vous avez jusqu'au repas du midi. Dernière consigne, les participants ont l'interdiction de s'entraider. Je vous conseille donc de réfléchir dans vos chambres. »

Tout le monde suit le conseil et retourne à sa chambre. Avec Kaito, nous avons décidé de décrypter chacun un indice. Je retourne l'indice dans tous les sens, littéralement puisque la solution était de le lire à l'envers. « retnom tuaf li erdnecsed ruop, erdnecsed tuaf li retnom ruop » devient alors « pour monter il faut descendre, pour descendre il faut monter ». Kaito a également comprit son indice, il m'en fait par.

« J'ai remarqué deux syllabes réapparaissant systématiquement dans chaque mots. Il s'agit de 'i' au début et 'nu' à la fin. En les retirant, la phrase devient : la lumière du soleil est absente malgré le ciel dégagé. »

« Nous avons donc un total de trois indices. La première est que la salle est la plus grande du navire. La deuxième est qu'elle n'est pas éclairé par la lumière du soleil, donc qu'elle n'a pas de fenêtre. Et la dernière est qu'il faut soit monter, soit descendre. »

« Selon la structure du navire, il est impossible qu'une grande salle se trouve dans les étages supérieurs. Il ne reste donc plus que le bas. »

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, nous avons décidé d'aller au lieu le plus haut du navire. À première vue, rien ne ressemble à une entrée. Celle-ci doit donc être caché. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour chercher un endroit qui ne sera jamais éclairé par le soleil, peut importe l'heure de la journée et nous le trouvons enfin.

Il s'agit d'un morceau du mur caché du soleil par un papier peint très réaliste, lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Nous l'avons trouvé quand je me suis accidentellement appuyé dessus. Le morceau du mur est rentré plus profondément dans celui-ci et une entrée s'est ouvert à nous, nous dévoilant des escaliers. Les murs étaient blancs et très propres. Le passage était éclairé d'une lumière vive. L'atmosphère n'était pas lugubre comme pourrait le penser la majorité des personnes sur les passages secrets.

La porte se referme derrière nous. Nous descendons les marches sans fin pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à arriver à une très grande salle. Celle-ci doit occuper plus de la moitié de l'étage inférieure. Elle est composée d'objets en tout genre.

L'organisateur vient vers nous et nous salut. Il nous invite à aller dans une salle adjacente où nous devons attendre les autres participants. Nous sommes vite rejoint par Hakuba et son faucon puis Hattori et quelques autres personnes. Le temps imparti est écoulé. Seul six personnes, sans me compter, sont qualifié. Notre hôte nous explique la suite des événements.

« Je félicite tous ceux présent ici d'avoir atteint cette salle. Nous allons à présent faire un jeu de rôle sur le thème de détective. Mes employés vont remettre à chacun une enveloppe contenant des instructions sur votre rôle à jouer. Le jeu débutera après le déjeuner. Vous aurez jusque là pour prendre connaissance de vos missions. »

Les enveloppes sont distribués et tout le monde se dirige vers la salle de restauration. Ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à se qualifier sont déjà installé. Hattori s'assoit à ma gauche, Kaito à ma droite et Hakuba à la droite de mon cousin.

En attendant que les plats arrivent, j'ouvre mon enveloppe complètement rouge. Celle de Kaito est bleu tandis que celle de Hakuba est jaune. Hattori en a une verte. Sur la seule feuille présente à l'intérieur de la mienne est écrit :

 _« Félicitations pour votre qualification à ce jeu de rôle. Vous incarnerez dès à présent le rôle d'apprenti détective. Vous serez sous la tutelle du détective Kuroba. Vous l'assisterez dans ses enquêtes pour en apprendre les rudiments d'un bon détective. Vous êtes passagers de ce navire afin de vous détendre et de prendre un peu de vacances. Malheureusement, un meurtre a lieu. Le corps est découvert à seize heures par les trois amis de la victime. Vous vous rendez sur place immédiatement après avoir entendu son crie. Heureusement pour vous, vous étiez avec l'inspecteur Hattori et le médecin légiste Hakuba, également en croisière sur le navire. Vous avez un peu plus d'une journée pour enquêter, exactement trente deux heures. Après ce lapse de temps, le jeu est terminé. Bonne chance. »_

Apparemment, notre hôte nous a observé durant nos temps libres pour connaître les personnes avec qui nous passons le plus. Kaito et moi étant inséparable, le plus sage était de nous donner des rôles assez proche qui sont dans le même camps, afin d'éviter tout risque d'aveux de faux crimes. Hakuba et Hattori sont pratiquement toujours avec nous alors cela vaut aussi pour eux. Les couleurs des enveloppes leurs permettent sûrement de connaître le rôle à l'intérieur et de ne pas le distribuer à la mauvaise personne.

En attendant l'heure de la découverte du corps, Kaito nous distrait avec ses tours de magie pendant que ses colombes font la connaissance de Watson, le faucon de Hakuba.

Je n'aime pas particulièrement les tours de magie parce qu'une fois l'astuce découverte, ce n'est plus du tout impressionnant. Mon esprit de déduction ne me facilite pas non plus la tache en analysant les tours, par automatisme. Cependant, j'en apprécie certains car ils ne respectent aucune logique de ce monde, ce qui est d'autant plus amusant à chercher et comprendre la solution.


	8. Étrange mort

_Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, j'ai changé le titre parce qu'à deux reprises, j'ai eu des commentaires me disant que le titre faisait penser à une histoire Yaoi... J'ai également changé le lien de parenté de Kaito et Shinichi. Au départ, je voulais faire de Toichi et Yusaku des frères jumeaux mais dans ce cas là, il y aurait eu le soucis du nom de famille différents. J'ai alors dis que c'était la mère de Kaito la soeur jumelle de Yusaku mais c'est Toichi qui lui ressemble, oas Chikage. J'ai alors réfléchie et j'ai trouvé une idée : leurs grands-mères étaient soeurs jumelles. Comme ça, leurs pères peuvent se ressembler sans avoir le même nom de famille._

 **Chapitre 8**

 **POV Kaito**

Pour le jeu de rôle organisé par nôtre hôte, j'ai obtenu le rôle de détective. Pourtant, ce n'est pas du tout ma profession mais plutôt celle de trois des participants dont un est sous une fausse identité. Il y a le détective lycéen ayant des origines britannique et étant dans la même classe que moi, Hakuba Saguru ; le détective lycéen de l'ouest venant d'Osaka et ayant un dialecte très prononcé, Hattori Heiji ainsi que le détective lycéen de l'ouest venant de Tokyo et étant mon cousin éloigné, Kudo Shinichi, actuellement sous le nom d'Edogawa Conan.

Comme prévu, des cries se font entendre à seize heures piles. Je cour en direction des voix, en compagnie des trois véritables détectives. Nous arrivons à la grande salle sous le pont du navire. Au lieu de trouver un mannequin représentant le mort, nous voyons le corps de notre hôte pendu à une corde et poignardé par un couteau de cuisine. Le corps est descendu par Hakuba et Hattori. Une fois au sol, Conan fait la remarque que sa bouche sent l'amande. Hakuba réagit à cette annonce, il nous explique ce qu'il a remarqué.

« Dans les indications sur mon rôle de médecin légiste que j'ai reçu pour le jeu, il est dit que le résultat des analyses que je ferais sur le corps représenté par un mannequin sera très floue à cause du manque de matériel à bord. Cependant, ce que je pourrais affirmer est que la victime est mort soit pendu, soit empoisonné ou soit poignardé, entre quatorze heures et quinze heures. La situation est donc exactement la même que dans le jeu de rôle, surtout d'après le durcissement du corps de notre hôte. »

Comme le bon détective que je dois jouer, je leur fais la synthèse sur la liste des suspects.

« Le meurtrier ne peut donc qu'être une personne connaissant la méthode utilisée pour le crime. Nous pouvons déjà retirer Hattori, Hakuba, Conan et moi de la liste des suspects étant donné que nous sommes respectivement policier, médecin légiste, apprenti détective et détective. Dans mes instructions est écrit que les employés de ce navire et ceux n'ayant aucun rôle n'ont pas été mis au courant de la trame de l'histoire afin d'éviter toute tricherie. Il ne reste donc plus que les trois personnes ayant découvert le corps. L'un d'entre vous est passé de meurtrier fictif à véritable meurtrier. »

Les trois détectives acquiescent mes dires puis Hattori reprend en leur demandant de nous montrer leurs rôles. Malheureusement, il était indiqué sur leur feuilles qu'ils devaient jeter leurs instructions pour éviter que le meurtrier est découvert lors de la fouille corporel, ce qui complique l'affaire. Nous leur demandons donc chacun leur alibis pendant que nous leur faisons la fouille corporel.

Le suspect A nageait dans la piscine entre le moment où il a quitté la salle de restauration à treize heures trente et quinze heures et demie. Il s'est ensuite rhabiller et est allé rejoindre les deux autres suspects car il était bientôt l'heure. Il porte sur lui une serviette humide, un carnet ainsi qu'un stylo.

Le suspect B dormait dans sa chambre entre quatorze et quinze heures. Il est ensuite allé se promener sur le pont. Il porte sur lui des médicaments ainsi qu'un bandeau de nuit.

Le suspect C jouait à l'un des jeux vidéos présent dans la salle de jeu entre treize heures quarante cinq et quinze heures quinze. Il est ensuite retourné dans sa chambre pour y lire un manga. Il porte sur lui plusieurs bonbons différents et des jetons pour machine.

Aucun des trois alibis ne peut être confirmé même si chacun possède des objets liés à leur activité.

Un autre mystère se présente à nous. Un mystère que nous devons absolument résoudre si nous voulons connaître la vérité. Nous devons découvrir comment la victime est morte. Les trois possibilités qui s'offrent à nous sont l'empoisonnement, la pendaison et l'attaque au couteau.

Ce qui me dérange dans cette affaire est que ces trois possibilités sont trop mis en avant à mon goût, cela cache forcément quelque chose. Après tout, ne disons nous pas que le meilleur endroit pour cacher une feuille est dans une forêt d'arbres ?

Je pense que les trois autres détectives pensent au même problème que le miens étant donné qu'ils ont commencé à énumérer les différentes manières de mourir.

« Tout d'abord, commence Hakuba, les plus évidentes dans notre cas sont la mort empoisonné, pendu et poignardé. »

« Ensuite, continu Conan, il y a les morts physiquement visible tels que la mort par incinération ou la mort par balle. »

« Enfin, termine Hattori, il y a les morts qui ne laissent aucune trace visible sur le corps comme la mort par noyade ou par asphyxie. Nous avons donc au total cinq possibilités quant à la mort de la victime. »

Par la suite, nous avons prit la décision de fouiller la salle du crime après les chambres des suspects et de la victime. Les chambres à fouiller ont été reparti de manière très équitable à pierre-papier-ciseau. Je dois m'occuper de la chambre de la victime. La chambre du suspect A est fouillé par Hakuba. Hattori a reçu la chambre du suspect B et Shinichi celui du suspect C.

Ce n'est qu'après que les chambres ont été attribués à chacun que les deux détectives non rajeuni se rendent compte qu'ils venaient de confier un travail important à un enfant mais celui-ci était déjà parti.

La chambre de la victime est plus grande que celle que je partage avec Shinichi. Elle est composée d'un lit, d'un bureau ainsi que d'une salle de bain relié à la chambre. À première vue, il n'y a aucun indice maais ce sont justement les détails les moins flagrants qui sont les meilleurs pistes.

Dans les tiroirs du bureau se trouve un crayon, un calepin de note avec des pages vierges, la liste des participants au voyage ainsi que le journal intime de la victime.

À l'aide du crayon, je repasse la première feuille du calepin. Des mots apparaissent. Il est écrit « ne pas oublier l'autographe ». La première page du journal date du début du voyage.

 _« Jour 1,_

 _Aujourd'hui est enfin le grand jour, le voyage débute. Cette année, nous avons deux détectives lycéens ce qui est une très grande chance. Cependant, je suis déçu de ne pas y avoir retrouvé le célèbre détective lycéen de l'ouest, Kudo Shinichi. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là pour pouvoir lui demander un autographe et l'offrir à ma petite soeur. Il est connu que ce détective est un très grand fan de Sherlock Holmes, nous aurons alors pu en discuter toute la journée, donner nos avis et débattre sur des sujets dont nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Heureusement, je vais pouvoir le faire avec Hakuba Saguru aussi connu pour adorer ce personnage. Je ne suis pas sûr que les autres participants fassent partie des maniaques de Sherlock Holmes. J'en aurai le cœur net après la première épreuve qui débute demain. »_

Ce que j'ai retenu de cette première page est que notre hôte nous a très bien caché le fait qu'il était déçu de ne pas voir la présence de Shinichi parmi les participants. Il voulait quelqu'un avec qui parler de Sherlock Holmes toute la journée. Ce qui m'intrigue est le fait qu'il voulait un autographe de Shinichi pour sa soeur mais malgré son absence en ces lieux, il l'a noté sur une feuille afin de ne pas l'oublier.

 _« Jour 2,_

 _Les questionnaires ont été distribués, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'une personne ait terminé même si cela risque de prendre du temps. En attendant, j'ai déjà commencé à réfléchir au rôle que chacun aura mais il y a bien trop de participants pour cela. Je pourrais éliminer ceux ayant obtenu les pires scores ou faire tourner leurs méninges avec des devinettes. Je verrai cela demain après tout, qui sait si certains n'auront par terminé jusque là ? »_

Pour cette deuxième page, il n'y a rien qui retient mon attention si ce n'est que notre hôte s'est bien ennuyé.

 _« Jour 3,_

 _Deux des participants ont déjà terminé. Ils ont discuté avec moi de Sherlock Holmes toute la journée. Ce qui est étrange est que ce n'est pas le lycéen qui a répondu mais l'enfant avec lui. D'ailleurs, ce cousin du détective lycéen Kudo Shinichi m'intrigue énormément. C'est comme si Sherlock Holmes se faisait passer pour un enfant. Je devrais peut-être mener ma petite enquête. »_

Cette page est vraiment inquiétante. Si jamais il a compris qui était Conan et qu'il l'a écrit dans son journal, je peux m'estimer heureux d'avoir gagner à pierre-papier-ciseau et d'avoir ainsi pu choisir la chambre que je voulais. Je devrais peut-être narguer Shinichi sur le fait que d'avoir gagner par une méthode tout-à-fait-légal-et-sans-tricher-puisque-baisser-sa-main-une-seconde-plus-tard-en-augmentant-la-vitesse-n'est-pas-de-la-triche-mais-de-la-tactique lui aura peut-être sauver la vie et sa couverture. La tentation est très grande.

 _« Jour 4,_

 _Après avoir terminé de corriger les questionnaires, ma curiosité envers ce petit garçon à lunettes est devenu plus grande. Il a obtenu le même score que Hakuba, soit quatre-vingt quinze pourcent de bonnes réponses. Sa qualité de rédaction est très correcte. Il a également utilisé plusieurs Kanji qui ne s'apprennent qu'à partir du collège. Je commence véritable à avoir la certitude qu'il n'est pas un enfant mais au moins un adolescent. Si c'était bel et bien le cas, comment aurait-il fait pour rajeunir ? Il a peut-être été victime d'une réaction chimique ou d'un être néfaste qui lui aurait fait manger ou boire quelque chose. Cela me fais penser qu'il y a des rumeurs disant que le détective lycéen Kudo Shinichi est mort. Je pense personnellement qu'il a été mêlé à une affaire louche et qu'il doit en conséquence se cacher. Peut-être que ce Edogawa Conan est Kudo Shinichi lui-même ! C'est une idée à creuser et puisque j'ai un peu de temps avant la fin de la journée, je vais faire quelques recherches. »_

J'ai retenu mon souffle durant toute ma lecture. Notre hôte est définitivement très malin. Je me demande par quel moyen il va faire ses recherches. Si ils sont concluent, nous devons faire en sorte que cela n'arrive plus.

 _« Jour 5,_

 _Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, il est déjà cinq heure du matin, mais je suis plutôt fier de moi. Cela m'a prit beaucoup de temps mais à présent j'en ai la certitude. J'ai commencé par faire une recherche sur la famille Edogawa au Japon mais je n'ai rien trouvé, je me suis alors dis que c'était une famille fictif. Après cela, j'ai fais la même démarche avec la famille Kudo. Les résultats sont beaucoup plus concluent. J'ai remarqué une très grande ressemblance entre le célèbre romancier Kudo Yusaku et son cousin le célèbre mais défunt magicien Kuroba Toichi ainsi que entre Kudo Shinichi et son cousin éloigné Kuroba Kaito. Cependant, je n'ai rien trouvé sur une personne appelé Edogawa Conan. D'ailleurs, Kuroba Toichi est mort peu après la dernière apparition du KID, huit ans avant sa remonté sur scène. Il était également en France le jour du premier vole du KID. Je le soupçonne d'être le KID quant à l'actuel, je suppose que c'est son fils Kuroba Kaito ici présent. Ces recherches seront à approfondir après mes quelques heures de sommeil bien mérité mais revenons d'abord à nos moutons. N'ayant rien trouvé, j'ai recherché une image de Kudo Shinichi quand il était enfant. Sa ressemblance avec Edogawa Conan est frappante mais cela n'est pas une preuve irréfutable étant donné que son cousin lui ressemble également. J'ai alors utilisé un logiciel permettant de nous montrer le visage d'une personne quelques années plus tard avec ses statistiques. Je l'ai réglé sur dix ans et j'ai obtenu sa copie conforme de Kudo Shinichi, que ce soit d'apparence, de corpulence, de capacité intellectuelle ou de capacité physique. Je continuerai mes recherches sur le voleur fantôme après avoir donné les devinettes à chacun. »_

Il ne reste plus qu'une page. Elle a dû être écrite entre le moment où il nous a donné les énigmes et le moment où nous sommes arrivés dans la salle mais ce qui est étrange, c'est justement le fait qu'il a dû écrire la page durant cette période. Comment a-t-il sût à quelle moment nous allons finir décoder le code ? Surtout qu'il était relativement simple. Il n'aurait donc pas eu le temps de le faire. Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'écrire après le déjeuner puisqu'il est sorti de la salle à quatorze heures avec le chef cuisinier. Alors quand et comment ?

 **À suivre...**

 _D'après vous, qui est le meurtrier ? Comment leur hôte a été tué ? Quand a-t-il écrit la dernière page ? Je vous laisse sur ce suspense. D'ailleurs, vous avez dû le remarquer mais j'ai remplacé les noms des suspects par "suspects A", "suspects B", etc. C'est plus simple ainsi, autant pour vous que pour moi._


	9. Assassin inattendu

**Chapitre 9**

 **POV Shinichi**

Avec Kaito et les deux autres détectives, nous nous sommes départagés les chambres à passer au peigne fin. J'ai reçu celle du suspect C qui est plus petite mais aussi vide que celle que je partage avec mon cousin. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant dedans alors je retourne sur la scène de crime. Étrangement, le corps n'y est plus. Je le cherche dans chaque recoins de la salle mais je ne le trouve nulle part. Il s'est volatilisé.

J'attends l'arrivée des autres qui ne tardent pas à entrer dans la salle. Je leur explique la situation mais Hattori ne semble pas me croire et me réprimande pour être soit disant en train de m'amuser sur une scène de crime. Si il savait que la personne qu'il considère comme son plus grand rival était juste en face de lui, je ne me ferais pas passer pour un gamin. Heureusement que Kaito est venu à ma rescousse avant que ma fierté ne soit entièrement réduite en poussière !

Après un échange d'information, nous n'en sommes pas plus avancé : il n'y a aucun indice dans aucune chambre. Le plus mystérieux reste la subite disparition du corps de la victime qui malgré une seconde perquisition, n'a aboutit à aucune piste !

Nous revoyons alors les informations que nous avons déjà. Un détail attire mon attention. Il s'agit de la victime. Nous avons commis une erreur de débutant impardonnable pour notre réputation. Nous n'avons pas vérifié si le cadavre en était vraiment un.

Les autres semblent également avoir constaté ce détail. Hattori se traite actuellement d'idiots. Hakuba a un air dépité sur le visage. Kaito maintient toujours en place sa poker face, même si je suis quasiment certains qu'il est en ce moment même en train de se dire que ce n'est pas digne du grand Kaito KID.

Nous recommençons nos recherches depuis la case départ pour enfin trouver la solution, au bout de cinq heures de recherche.

Je n'aime pas, mais alors vraiment pas cette affaire. Nous nous sommes fait mené en bateaux. Le pire dans tout cela est que Kaito était de mèche avec eux !

Nous rassemblons tout le beau monde dans la salle du crime pour leur exposer les faits. Nous avons tellement honte de nous même que nous préférons ne pas passer par quatre chemins. C'est Hakuba qui commence les explications.

« Nous savons comment s'est déroulé le meurtre qui n'en est pas un puisque personne n'est mort. »

Hakuba ne semble pas vouloir en dire plus et je le comprends : les aires faussement étonné de la majorité des personnes présentes dans la salle nous font vraiment passer pour des crétins. C'est Hattori qui poursuit les explications.

« Le cadavre que nous avons vu était une personne déguisé. La raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas été étranglé est qu'elle était soutenu par des très fin, quasiment invisible. L'arme blanche était un faux couteau. L'odeur d'amande était tout simplement de l'amande. En somme, nous nous sommes bien fait avoir. »

Hakuba reprend la parole pour annoncer qu'il ne connaît qu'une seule personne capable de réaliser tout cela : mon cousin. Cependant, il se trompe totalement. Certes, Kaito était au courant mais ce n'est pas lui qui a réalisé tout cela. Je corrige donc le Londonien en exposant mes suspects.

« Saguru-niichan, je ne pense pas que Kaito-niisan est celui qui nous a fait cette farce. Nous sommes toujours resté ensemble. Enfin, sauf au moment de la fouille des chambres. À mon avis, les véritables auteurs de cette blague lui en ont également fait une dans la chambre de notre hôte. Et puis, je connais d'autre personnes capables de faire de tel chose. N'ai-je pas raison, tonton Yusaku ? Tata Yukiko ? Si mes déductions sont bonnes, la mère de Shinichi-niichan a joué le rôle du mort, son père a joué celui du suspect A, la mère de Kaito-niisan a joué le rôle du suspect B, et Jii-chan a joué le rôle du suspect C. Les autres invités sont de simples passagers. Pour ne pas gêner votre plan, vous avez créé les énigmes. Si vous voulez des preuves de ce que j'avance, je peux vous en fournissant. Le premier n'est pas vraiment une preuve mais plutôt ce qui m'a permis d'être sur la bonne piste. J'ai entendu Kaito marmonner dans sa barbe qu'il s'était bien fait avoir. Le deuxième est la trousse de maquillage de tata Yukiko que j'ai retrouvé une demi heure plus tôt dans les toilettes. Que fait-elle là alors que l'ex star est censé être en Amérique ? La dernière est une note que j'ai retrouver dans la poubelle des toilettes également. Cette feuille est un mémo pour ne pas oublier de demander autographe au célèbre romancier avant la fin du voyage. »

Les personnes déguisé retirent tous leur déguisement et se moque un peu de nous pour notre manque de sens de l'observation. Nous recevons même une leçon de mon père.

« Vous manquez cruellement de sens de l'observation, les garçons. Vous ne pouvez pas encore vous considérer comme de bon détective. »

Cette journée laisse un goût amer dans notre bouche. Une fois seul, sans Hattori et Hakuba, je demande aux membres de ma famille quel genre de farce ils avaient fait à Kaito. C'est mon cousin lui-même qui me réponds.

« Je me suis fait avoir aussi facilement que vous. La chambre que je devais fouiller avait un journal de bord où était écrit que le propriétaire du bateau soupçonnait nos véritables identités. Je me suis traité d'idiot après avoir lu la dernière page. »

Il fait apparaître un cahier et ouvre la page en question. Dessus est marqué :

 _«Poisson d'avril !!!_

 _Tu t'es bien fait avoir mais maintenant, tu ne dois pas le dire à Shinichi si tu veux qu'il tombe également dans un piège. Nous comptons sur toi et pense à bien cacher ce cahier._

 _Yusaku, Yukiko, Chikage, Jii»_

En conclusion, nous nous sommes tous fait avoir. Mais il y a bien une chose que je me demande toujours : qui est finalement notre hôte ? Cette réponse m'est donné par mon père avant même que je ne la pose.

« Le propriétaire de ce navire et l'organisateur des précédents événements de Sherlock Holmes est un ami à moi qui a bien voulu nous aider. Il fait d'ailleurs parti des participants. Nous avons d'ailleurs posé des indices sur nôtres présence dans le seul but de vous mener à une piste. Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé l'énigme ? Vous pensez que les lecteurs vont apprécier si je l'intègre à mon prochain roman ? »

Je ne répond pas à la question, ma fierté en a pris un certain coup. La fin de la croisière se déroule sans encombre. J'ai appris que la personne avec qui j'ai discuté de Sherlock Holmes était notre hôte déguisé par les soins de ma mère.

Nous quittons les autres détectives. Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons rapidement ou nous mais j'espère retrouver mon corps entre temps.

 **À suivre...**

 _Je ne l'ai pas encore écris mais je suis quasiment certaine que le prochain chapitre sera avec Kaito KID. J'hésite à intégrer d'autre personnage à la prochaine affaire, après tout j'en ai déjà mis 5 dans celui-là (Heiji, Saguru, Yusaku, Yukiko et Chikage)._


	10. L'Organisation

**Chapitre 10**

 **POV Kaito**

Quand j'affirme que la chance n'est pas du côté de mon cousin, je ne ment absolument pas. Shin-chan est un véritable aimant à ennui. Je ne vois pas du tout comment il peut considérer la rencontre qu'il a fait comme étant un sourire de la part de la chance mais moi, je m'estime surtout heureux qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé.

De toute ma carrière de voleur, jamais je ne suis tombé sur Snake par pur hasard. Je ne le vois seulement quand celui-ci souhaite s'en prendre à moi, mais pour le cas de Shinichi, c'est différent.

Il lui a juste fallut rentrer seul ne serait-ce qu'une fois pour non seulement tomber sur Snake, mais en plus sur Gin et Vodka, les deux hommes en noirs qui l'ont fait avaler le poison. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'il a prit connaissance de leurs noms de code alcoolique.

Si un jour j'ai des cheveux blancs avant l'âge, tout sera de leur faute à mon cousin et cette organisation.

Tout cela a commencé quand j'ai demandé à Conan de rentrer sans moi afin que je puisse faire les préparatifs du prochain vol. Quand je suis arrivé chez moi très tard le soir, je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part. Au départ, je ne me suis pas trop inquiété : nous avons le même âge après tout, mais par la suite j'ai remarqué qu'il ne rentrait toujours pas.

J'ai donc appelé chez ses nouveaux camarades de classe. Il me semble qu'ils s'appellent Genta, Mitsuhiko et Ayumi. Aucun d'eux ne l'ont vu après l'avoir quitté à l'intersection de deux rues.

L'inquiétude a monté d'un cran, je me suis alors souvenu des lunettes de rechange que le professeur Agasa a conçu pour Conan. Le radar intégré à l'intérieur m'a permis de retrouver sa trace. Il s'était caché dans l'armoire de la salle principale d'un vieux bâtiment abandonné à la limite du quartier.

Quand j'ai ouvert la porte du meuble, je l'ai vu avec un air effrayé avant de se décrisper et de soupirer. Il s'est tout de suite empressé de s'excuser.

« Désolé, j'étais sur le chemin du retour quand je suis tombé par le plus grand des hasard sur trois hommes dont les deux habillés de noirs étaient ceux qui sont la cause de mon rajeunissement. Je les ai alors suivi jusqu'à ce bâtiment où je me suis caché dans cette armoire. Je ne pouvais pas te prévenir au risque de me faire découvrir. Je les ai entendu parler et j'ai appris que celui au long cheveux se faisait appeler Gin tandis que celui avec les lunettes de soleil se nommait Vodka. D'ailleurs, leur interlocuteur, l'homme habillé en gris, est surnommé Snake. Les hommes en noirs ont transmis un ordre de leur patron à Snake : celui de te tuer pour de bon lors de ton prochain vol. Ils ont aussi fait mention différentes branches au sein de leur organisation. Il y a la branche d'extermination habillé de noir, la branche de recherche scientifique habillé de blanc et la branche intermédiaire habillé de gris. Ceux-ci font des recherches matériels et exterminent les personnes sur leur chemin. »

À la fin de sa tirade, je n'étais pas mais alors vraiment pas heureux de ces nouvelles, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. La première est bien évidemment parce que mon idiot de cousin s'est mis en danger. La deuxième est que je vais devoir changer mes plans pour accueillir comme il se doit ce cher serpent. Et la troisième est pour les pauvres partenaires de cette organisation qui vont à coup sûr mourir dès qu'ils ne seront plus utile.

J'ai décidé assez rapidement de lui pardonner puisque je suis certains que j'aurais eu la même impulsion mais cela ne m'empêche pas de le lui reprocher en étant pessimiste.

Nous voilà à présent réuni chez le professeur avec Jii-chan pour discuter de ces nouvelles informations et d'un autre problème majeur. Pour l'instant, la police se tait sur notre participation aux enquêtes mais cela ne peux pas durer éternellement.

Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser le nom de Kudo Shinichi au risque que l'organisation s'intéresse de nouveau à lui. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus faire résoudre les enquêtes par Conan qui a un corps d'enfant. Le professeur Agasa et Jii-chan peuvent potentiellement le faire mais ne sont pas constamment à nos côtés, ou plus particulièrement aux côtés de Shinichi. Il ne reste plus que moi sauf que je suis magicien et voleur, je ne suis pas détective. De plus, avoir l'organisation à mes trousses en tant que Kaito KID me suffit amplement, je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'ils s'intéressent à moi quand je suis Kuroba Kaito.

Après une demi-heure de propositions plus foireuses les unes que les autres, nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que j'allais résoudre les enquêtes en portant une perruque et en utilisant un faux nom. L'inspecteur Megure sera bien évidemment au courant de ma véritable identité, nous lui trouverons une quelconque excuse. Je n'utiliserai la perruque et le faux nom seulement pour les journalistes. Je suis habitué à rapidement me changer alors mettre des faux cheveux en quatrième de vitesse n'est pas du tout un soucis pour moi.

Une fois tous d'accord, j'appelle l'inspecteur Megure pour lui expliquer la situation. Mon excuse pour la fausse identité est que je souhaite être connu en tant que magicien et non en tant que détective. Il semble avoir saisi l'importance que cela a pour moi et accepte nos propositions.

De retour chez nous, je replanifie mon futur vol et mes cinq plans de secours. Sur mon ordinateur, je tape mon énigme indiquant la date, le lieu ainsi que le joyau convoité. Je l'imprime en deux exemplaires : l'un pour Shinichi, l'autre pour la police. Sur les cartes sont marqués :

« En ce soir de malheur occidental,

Je viendrais dérober la Topaze Lunaire,

En l'honneur de cette fête oriental,

Où nous contemplons cet astre.

Kaito KID»

J'insère l'un des deux exemplaires dans une enveloppe que j'envoie au commissariat de police. Je donne l'autre à Shinichi.

Il me reste exactement deux semaines avant le grand jour pour peaufiner les derniers détails du spectacle et de ma fuite face à Snake.


	11. Nouvelle victime

_Hey ! J'ai enfin écris le chapitre 11 !_

 **Chapitre 11 :**

 **POV Shinichi**

Exceptionnellement, j'ai décidé d'aider Kaito à préparer son vol puisqu'il s'apprête à affronter Snake. Nous avons préparé cinq plans différents pour avoir un moyen de fuite peut importe la situation. Nous connaissons le plan du bâtiment sur le bout des doigts pour improviser si besoin.

L'inspecteur NAKAMORI nous a donné le nombre exacte de policiers présents pour ce vol, lors d'une discussion autour d'un bon repas. Trois cent quatre vingt six soldats ont été mobilisés. Quatre-vingt six d'entre eux seront répartis dans vingt trois hélicoptères. Cent seront sous couverture parmi les civiles. Les deux cent autres seront, comme d'habitude, posté un peut partout.

Pour une fois, je suis heureux de l'idiotie que fais preuve l'inspecteur. Grâce à toutes ces informations et ces soldats placés n'importe comment, nous avons quatre-vingt dix pourcent de chance de réussite, mais si HAKUBA est également de la partie, nos chances diminueront jusqu'à cinquante pourcent. Dans le pire des cas, j'utiliserai notre atout secret, notre joker.

Le vendredi treize septembre est arrivé. Malheureusement pour nous, ce jour de malédiction occidental n'a pas usurpé sa réputation. Le détective lycéen HAKUBA Saguru est également venu pour ce vol. J'ai vraiment peur que ses doutes face à l'identité de Kaito lui soit confirmer aujourd'hui.

Lors d'un ancien vol, il m'a demandé ce que faisait Kaito lorsque je venais aux cambriolages du KID. Bien évidemment, je lui ai répondu que Kaito préférait voir un spectacle de magie alors j'y était allé avec l'inspecteur NAKAMORI. Heureusement que je ressemble à un enfant, sinon le dicton « la vérité sort toujours de la bouche d'un enfant » ne nous aurait pas sauvé.

À vingt-trois heure pile, de la fumée jaillit pour cacher la lune. Une fois dissipé, l'astre avait disparu sous les regards surpris des spectateurs. À la place de cet élément important pour fêter la Tsukimi, se tenait Kaito KID.

Le tour était assez simple en soi. Il a fallu que Jii-chan redresse un miroir dont le dos est comme une vitre, sur l'un des hauts bâtiments à l'écart de la scène du crime. Nous avons dû calculer précisément la distance, la taille de l'objet ainsi que l'angle d'inclinaison afin que le plan soit réussi.

Un deuxième écran de fumée apparaît pour dévoiler la pleine lune pendant que Kaito entre dans le bâtiment. HAKUBA réagit le plus rapidement et part à sa poursuite.

Les gardes de la salle au trésor ont été endormi à l'aide d'un gaz soporifique, permettant au KID de s'emparer du joyaux sans soucis. Il se dirige vers le toit où il rencontre Snake. Je me suis caché derrière un mur d'où je filmais la scène.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as survécu à l'accident artificielle que nous avons créé il y a huit ans mais cette fois-ci il n'y aura personne pour te sauver, Kaito KID ! Non, KUROBA Toichi ! Je vais te faire regretter de te mettre en travers de nos plans. »

Il tire sur Kaito mais la balle est bloqué par le gilet pare-balle qu'il porte en dessous de son costume.

« Toujours se préparer au cas où tu me rendrais visite~ »

Un échange de tire, de carte pour Kaito et de balle pour Snake, débute jusqu'à entendre une personne se cogner. J'aurai bien aimé aller voir ce qu'il se passe mais je risquerai de me mettre à découvert. Néanmoins, j'entends ce qu'il se passe et la voix de Gin ne me dis rien de bon.

« Fais plus attention, Snake ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que ce détective vous espionnait ? En plus, tu n'as pas mis de silencieux, les policiers arrivent. Élimine le rapidement, je vais m'occuper du fouineur avec l'APTX 4869, ce poison qui ne laisse aucune trace du corps. »

J'active l'enregistrement de bruits de pas avec la voir de l'inspecteur NAKAMORI criant le nom du voleur. J'entends Gin jurer puis ressens le vent d'un hélicoptère. Quelques minutes plus plus tard, l'engin vol au loin et les cris de la victime se font entendre. Je sors de ma cachette pour voir le malheureux HAKUBA dans le même état que moi quelques mois plus tôt.

« Tantei-kun, ne t'en fais pas, je l'emmène voir un médecin. Salut l'inspecteur pour moi. »

Je sais qu'il a décidé de parler comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas au cas où nous serions espionné alors j'acquiesce pour retourner dans les escaliers d'où arrivait les policiers.

« Il s'est enfuit, inspecteur. »

Il me raccompagne chez Kaito avant de rentrer chez lui. J'active le passage secret puis m'y engouffre et vois un HAKUBA surpris d'être redevenu enfant. Je lui annonce d'une voix ironique.

« Bienvenue dans le club des victimes. »

Il me regarde quelques instants puis me répond.

« Tu es donc toi aussi redevenu un enfant et si j'en crois ton intelligence, j'imagine que tu es KUDO Shinichi. Sinon, quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je lui raconte ce qui m'est arrivé, pourquoi je suis chez Kaito et pourquoi celui-ci vol des joyaux.

« Je ne l'aide pas dans ses vols, je préfère relever ses défis. Aujourd'hui était une exception puisque je savais que l'organisation allait l'attaquer. J'ai pu filmer la scène, ce qui nous fournira une preuve contre leur culpabilité. Par contre, je n'ai pas pu voir qui t'avais assommé mais je suis certain, au son de sa voix, qu'il s'agit de celui qui m'a fait avaler ce poison. Son nom de code est Gin. D'ailleurs, il a appelé ce poison APTX 4869. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il nous avons au lieu de disparaître. »

« Donc je vais devoir vibre sous une fausse identité avec un corps d'enfant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'apparaissais plus dans les journaux. Bon, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir trouver une personne de confiance qui pourra m'héberger et sortir l'excuse que je suis retourné à Londres. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de trouver la personne idéal pour l'aider.

« Tu peux aller vivre chez un ami à moi, c'est mon voisin. C'est lui qui me créer tous mes gadgets et c'est la première personne avec Kaito à qui j'ai expliqué ma situation. Si c'est toi qui y vis, ce ne serait pas un problème contrairement à moi dont la majorité des habitants du quartier connaissent mon visage d'enfant. Ah ! Il va aussi t'inscrire à l'école primaire pour parfaire ta couverture, peut-être que nous serons dans la même classe. »

Je lui prête mes vêtements et Kaito reprend son apparence de civile avant de nous diriger chez le professeur. Une fois là-bas, il accepte de garder HAKUBA.

Par le plus grand des hasards, il se retrouve dans ma classe et se présente sous son faux nom.

« Je m'appelle HAIBARA Arthur, je viens de Londres. Enchanté. »

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, comme à la demande de madame KOBAYASHI.

À la fin des cours, nous allons ensemble chez le professeur pour discuter de cette journée.

« Arthur pour Arthur Conan Doyle ? »

« Tout juste ! Le nom de famille a été choisi par le professeur. Mais comment tu fais pour supporter tout ça ? Je sens que je vais péter un câble si je devais de nouveau apprendre les tables de multiplication. »

« Je subi tout ça et n'oublie pas de laisser des erreurs. »

Il acquiesce avant que nous nous fassions couper dans notre discussion par Genta, Ayumi et Mitsuhiko qui nous propose d'aller voir une maison hanté. Ils nous y emmènent jusqu'à nous retrouver devant chez moi. Heureusement que HAKUBA, non, Arthur est là pour nous sortir de ce pétrin.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème avec cette maison, elle est parfaitement normal mis à part sa grande taille. En tout cas, je vous laisse, j'habite juste à côté. »

Je m'excuse auprès de mes amis et le suis jusqu'à la maison du professeur.

« Merci. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir entrer illégalement dans ma propre maison. Tu voudras y faire un tour dès qu'ils seront partis ? Mon père a plein de romans policiers. »

Il accepte ma proposition et AGASA nous ouvre le portail pour éviter tout soupçon.

Je lui fais visiter avant de terminer par la grande bibliothèque où je l'autorise à se servir tant qu'il range ce qu'il a prit.

 **À suivre...**

 _Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai remplacé Haibara par Hakuba. J'espère que ça vous aura plus._


	12. Un cousin déçu

_Hey ! C'est moi et (enfin) mon chapitre ! Trêve de bavardage (il sera pour après) et bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 12**

 **POV Kaito**

Je me demande combien de victime de ce poison existe dans ce monde. Je me retrouve actuellement chez le professeur après que Shinichi m'ait demandé de venir. Devant moi se tient une petite fille brune. D'après Shin-chan, il s'agit d'une ancienne membre des Hommes en Noir trahi par ces derniers. Je leur demande ce qu'il s'est passé et c'est cette fille qui me réponds.

« Je m'appelle MIYANO Shiho. Mes parents ont rejoint l'organisation avant ma naissance pour avoir assez de fond pour leur recherche. J'ai repris le flambeau après leur mort. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de me suicider était ma sœur qu'ils ont finit par tuer. Ils m'ont menotté. J'ai alors tenté de me suicider avec le poison que j'avais créé mais au lieu de ça, j'ai rajeuni. Les menottes étant devenu trop grand pour me maintenir, je me suis enfuis. Je ne savais pas où aller jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne avoir vu que la mort d'un certain KUDO Shinichi n'avait pas été confirmé jusqu'à ce que je le fasse. Je suis alors venu ici dans l'espoir que lui aussi ait rajeuni jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse devant cette maison. Malheureusement, je ne connais pas les ingrédients du poison sur le bout des doigts alors je ne peux pas créer d'antidote. »

Ce poison revient vraiment trop souvent dans nos problèmes ces derniers jours. Je vais finir par croire que toute la population de Beika va rajeunir jusqu'à redevenir des enfants d'environ six ou sept ans.

Personnellement, je ne veux pas subir les effets de ce poison sinon, qui jouera le rôle du KID ? Kid KID ? Je sais que je me comporte comme un enfant qui aime s'amuser lors de ses vols mais je ne serai plus du tout crédible en étant enfant !

Bon, je m'égare. Il faut savoir si la fille est digne de confiance mais comment ? Si ce qu'elle dit est vrai alors elle devrait être une alliée mais impossible de savoir si c'est un mensonge pour nous tendre un piège ou pas.

« On fait quoi ? »

« Avant que tu n'arrives, Kaito, j'ai discuté avec le professeur et HAKUBA. On a décidé de lui faire confiance et de lui créer une fausse identité. Elle sera HAIBARA Ai, la sœur jumelle de HAIBARA Arthur, et rejoindra notre école avec l'excuse qu'elle est arrivé quelques jours après son frère car elle voulait rester dans leur ancienne ville jusqu'à avoir fêter l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie. Le professeur a déjà fait les démarches nécessaires, elle commencera demain. »

« Ça ne fera pas beaucoup de nouveaux élèves dans ta classe, Shin-chan ? »

« Il y a des chances pour qu'elle intégré une autre classe mais le plus prudent serait qu'on soit tous dans la même école surtout que ce serait suspect si les jumeaux n'était pas inscrits au même endroit. »

Je soupir un bon coup. Je sens que j'aurai besoin de prendre des vacances après cette histoire. Mon instinct de cousin me hurle qu'il y a quelque chose qui préoccupe ShShinichi.

« Qui a-t-il, Shin-chan ? »

« J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe mais c'est assez complexe. C'est comme si la personne qui nous surveille sait parfaitement qui on est et s'amuse de notre situation. »

« Tu penses que c'est un Homme en Noir ? »

« Il y a de fortes chances mais ce n'est pas sûr. »

« Faisons comme si de rien n'était pour l'instant mais commençons déjà à préparer des plans dans nos têtes. »

« Tu as raison. »

Nous restons encore quelques temps chez le professeur avant de rentrer chez moi. Sur le chemin, je sens que nous sommes suivis. Je lance un regard à Shinichi qui me répond par un micro hochement de la tête. Nous prenons quelques détours pour nous retrouver dans une ruelle sombre. Étant le plus âgé physiquement, c'est à moi d'apostropher notre petit détective indiscret.

« Excusez moi, est-ce que la jeune femme qui nous suit aurait l'amabilité de sortir de sa cachette ? »

Une femme avec de court cheveux bruns virant aux blonds sors de sa cachette. Elle porte une paire de lunette, une chemise blanche, une mini jupe blanche et des talons blanches également.

« Comment as-tu su que je suis une femme ? »

« Oh mais c'est un jeu d'enfant ! Même mon petit cousin l'a deviné, n'est-ce pas Conan ? »

« C'est vrai. J'ai vu votre silhouette lorsque vous êtes passé sous les lampadaires. »

« Vous m'avez bien eu les garçons. Et maintenant ? Que comptez vous faire puisque vous m'avez découvert ? »

Elle nous teste. Elle veut savoir si nous sommes suffisamment naïf pour la laisser partir ou si nous sommes suspicieux au point d'appeler la police. Ce comportement signifie qu'elle n'a pas peur d'être arrêté. Soit elle n'a aucun casier judiciaire, soit elle a le pouvoir de ne pas être considéré comme suspect. Je décide de jouer son jeu et de la surprendre. Après tout je suis le KID, un être insaisissable qui surprend ses adversaires.

« Je pense qu'on va vous inviter, vous et votre ami, à venir prendre le thé chez moi. »

Bingo ! Elle ne s'attendait pas à celle-là ! J'avais bien remarqué le sniper qui nous surveillait à travers la visière de son arme.

« Hahahaha ! Vous êtes fort les garçons ! Shuu ? Tu as entendu ? Rejoins nous vite ! »

Nous rentrons chez moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme, le fameux Shuu, arrive. Je leur sers un thé puis pose la question que j'estime avoir le droit à une réponse.

« Alors, pourquoi nous suivez-vous et qui êtes-vous ? »

« Kaito, ce sont des agents du FBI. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi le FBI ? »

« … J'ai mes sources. »

Pourquoi il refuse de m'en dire plus ? J'ai le droit de savoir, non ? Depuis que je le connais, je lui dis toujours tout, sauf mes vols sinon ce ne serait pas drôle, et inversement alors pourquoi cette fois ci ferait exception ? À moins qu'il ne peut pas me dire parce que nous avons des invités. Cette source doit donc forcément trahir son identité !

« Alors, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois que nous avons travaillé ensemble, Shinichi-kun ? »

Je me tends. Ce type à appris la véritable identité de Shinichi. Si lui l'a deviné, l'organisation doit forcément le savoir également.

« Toujours aussi doué, Akai-san. »

« Attendez ! Comment c'est possible, Shuu ? Tu parles bien de KUDO Shinichi, le détective lycéen ? Mais là, c'est à un enfant que tu parles ! »

« Calme toi Jodie, c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes là. »

« Alors vous poursuivez cette organisation d'homme en noir. »

« C'est exact, nous avons suivi l'un de leur membre depuis les Etats-Unis jusqu'au Japon. Son nom de code est Vermouth. Il s'agit du caméléon de l'organisation. Elle peut se déguiser à sa guise tout comme ta mère et Kaito KID. »

Il se tourne vers moi pendant que Shinichi réfléchit.

« À ton avis, quels sont les deux élèves de ton père, KUROBA Kaito alias Kaito KID deuxième du nom ? »

Je me tends. Ce type est dangereux. Il est vraiment très intelligent mais le regard que me lance Shinichi me fait comprendre que je ne risque rien, en tout cas pour l'instant. Je réfléchis sérieusement à la question posée mais ne trouve pas la réponse. Mon père ne m'a jamais parlé de disciple. Shinichi semble cependant en avoir déjà entendu parler.

« Sharon VINEYARD ! Mais elle est morte… À moins que sa fille, Chris, soit Vermouth ! »

« Tu y es presque. Sharon et Chris sont une seule et même personne. Elle joue de ses talents d'actrice et de déguisement pour tromper son monde. »

« Merci pour l'info Akai-san mais vous n'êtes pas venus ici simplement pour nous mettre en garde, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai, je voulais vous proposer de nous aider. Au lieu de travaille chacun dans son coin, pourquoi ne pas se donner les informations que chacun a et aura récupéré ? »

« Ça me va. Si jamais vous avez besoin de nous, vous savez où nous trouver. Prenez quand même mon numéro. Si vous pensez que le nombre de cerveau n'est pas suffisant, il y a un autre détective dans la course. »

« Je vois, à la prochaine Shinichi-kun, Kaito KID. »

« Bye bye, cool guy ! »

Ils sortent de chez moi. J'attends quelques minutes avant d'interroger Shinichi.

« D'où est-ce que tu connais le FBI ? »

« Je les ai rencontré au Etats-Unis, je te rappelle que c'est là-bas que vivent mes parents. »

Sérieusement, moi qui pensais que mon cousin me racontait tout, je suis déçu.

 **À suivre...**

 _Et voilà ! Il vois suffit d'attendre maintenant pour avoir la suite. Vous devez commencer à me connaître, vous ne l'aurez pas avant au moin un mois (je temps que je trouve des idées, que je l'écris mais surtout que je n'ai pas la flemme de faire les deux premiers). Sur ceux, à la prochaine !_


	13. Panique de voleur

_Et voilà (enfin) le chapitre 13 ! J'avoue que je ne savais pas comment aborder ce chapitre mais maintenant c'est fait alors bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 13**

 **POV Kaito**

Shinichi a disparu ! Et si l'organisation avait tout compris et l'ont retrouvée ? Et si il était blessé ? Et si il était torturé, voir pire :était devenu un cobaye ? Calme toi Kaito ! Garde ta poker face ! Mais à quoi bon ? Mon cousin à l'apparence d'un gosse vient de disparaître ! Tout le monde serait paniqué ! Bon, il faut que je me calme pour éclaircir mes idées et faire fonctionner correctement mon cerveau. Bien, maintenant que je suis plus calme, il va falloir remettre en ordre ce qui s'est passé.

Hier, je suis allé chez le professeur avec Conan pour découvrir qu'il avait un visiteur venu tout droit d'Osaka pour Shinichi, Hattori Heiji, le détective lycéen de l'ouest. Je l'ai invité à passer la nuit chez moi pour éviter qu'il découvre le nouveau laboratoire secret de Ai-chan. Une fois chez moi, je lui ai prêté la chambre d'amis qu'utilisait Shin-chan avant de prendre la chambre de mes parents qui est plus proche de la mienne. Ce matin, j'ai accompagné Shinichi à l'école primaire qui est sur le chemin du lycée tandis que Hattori partait visiter la ville. À la fin de la journée, Ai-chan est venu me voir pour me signaler la disparition de Conan ainsi que celle de trois autres écoliers. Elle me prévient aussi que Hakuba a déjà commencé l'enquête de l'affaire. Je me retrouve donc a paniquer depuis dix minutes.

« Bon, tu as fini de paniquer ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le grand Kaito Kid aurait un jour perdu la face ! »

« Ne te moque pas de moi Ai-chan ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dure de faire une poker face ! »

« Ne te plains pas à moi, tu as Kudo-kun pour ça. Tu viens ? On va rejoindre Hakuba-kun. »

Je la suis jusqu'à l'école primaire où nous attend déjà Hakuba.

« Vous avez dix minutes, quatorze secondes et trois milliseconde de retard. »

« C'est de la faute de Kuroba-kun qui a paniqué quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle. »

« J'aurais aimé voir ça. Le grand Kaito Kid en train de paniquer, c'est du jamais vu ! »

Ces deux là alors. Je me demande parfois si ils n'ont pas uns infime quantité de sang commun dans leurs veines. Ils se ressemblent tellement en certains points, notamment celui de m'embêter, que ce serait effrayant si ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang.

« Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi et reprenons l'enquête ! Hakuba, que sais-tu pour l'instant ? »

« Les disparus sont actuellement au nombre de quatre. À part Kudo, il y a Kojima Genta, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko et Yoshida Ayumi, tous les trois dans notre classe. De ce que m'a dit mon père, leurs parents ont déjà signalé leur absence. Kudo est sûrement partit seul à leur recherche mais puisqu'il nous a quitté il y a six heures, vingt-six minutes et sept secondes et qu'on a plus contact avec lui depuis quatre heures, trente-trois minutes et seize secondes, je présume qu'il s'est fait assommé puis capturé. »

« Shin-chan est intelligent, il a sûrement indiqué discrètement son parcours au cas où les assaillants l'auraient retrouvé en premier. Je devrais vraiment demander au professeur de créer un traceur, ce sera plus simple la prochaine fois. »

Nous commençons à chercher dans la cour de la primaire et à l'extérieur de l'enceinte jusqu'à trouver un indice. Il s'agit d'un chiffre romain, le I, écrit à la craie sur la paroi rocheuse de la muraille entourant l'école. Hakuba le note dans son carnet d'enquête et la recherche reprend. Quelques minutes plus tard, un deuxième I est trouvé. Nous décidons de nous arrêter pour émettre des hypothèses.

« On a trouvé le premier chiffre en deux minutes quarante-trois puis une minute cinquante-cinq plus tard, le deuxième chiffre est trouvé trois mètres vingt-six plus loin. Je pense que nous sommes sur une piste. »

« C'est sûrement Shin-chan qui les a inscrits au cas où. Ce serait idiot de la part de son ravisseur de faire ça sauf si c'est un piège. Le I signifie sûrement le chemin de sa première recherche. Il suffit de suivre la route toute tracée. »

« Que veux tu dire Kuroba-kun ? »

« Ce que je veux dire Ai-chan c'est qu'il suffit de tourner vers le chiffre. Si il y a un mur sur le mur de droite, il faut tourner vers la droite, pareil avec la gauche. Si il n'y a aucune chiffre on continu tout droit. »

« Vous avez vraiment la même manière de penser Kudo et toi, Kuroba. »

« Jaloux Hakuba ? »

« Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux puisque ce serait une horreur de penser comme un voleur. »

« Oh~ Tu es jaloux de ne pas être mon détective favori~ »

« Plutôt mourir que ça ! »

« Arrêtez les garçons et reprenons l'enquête. On va suivre cette piste. »

Après une heure de marche à suivre les chiffres, nous sommes enfin arrivés à destination. Un oméga est marqué sur le mur d'un vieil entrepôt abandonné pour nous informer qu'il s'agit de la ligne d'arrivée. J'utilise mes talents de voleur pour crocheter la serrure de la grille et nous ouvrir la porte. L'intérieur est sombre et humide. Il n'y a aucun son mis à part les pas de course des souris. Nous parcourons discrètement les trois étages un à un pour ne trouver personne. Pas même un indice nous permettant de confirmer une occupation temporaire et illégale des lieux. Nous nous sommes lancés des coups d'œil. Peut-être sommes-nous trompés quelque part. Nous décidons de sortir du bâtiment pour plus de sécurité et une fois dehors, mon portable se met à sonner. Il s'agit du numéro de Shinichi.

« Allô ? Conan ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si inquiet Kaito ? »

« Mais parce que tu as disparu ! »

« Je vous expliquerai à la maison. Je suppose que Hakuba et Haibara sont avec toi. »

Il me raccroche au nez, me laissant avec Hakuba et Ai-chan tout aussi perplexe que moi. Nous décidons de rentrer et voyons Shinichi discuter avec Hattori.

« Tu m'expliques alors ? »

« Oh, ça. J'étais parti chercher les enfants et comme j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai noté mon chemin. Je me suis fais endormir une fois devant le bâtiment abandonné où étaient les enfants. Heureusement, ils ne m'ont pas vu noter l'oméga qui signifiait la fin de mon parcours. C'est finalement Hattori et la police qui nous ont sortis de là. »

« Hattori ? Tu l'appelle par son nom de famille maintenant ? »

« Ça c'est parce que je sais que le petit Conan est Kudo ! J'avais des doutes lors de la croisière sur Sherlock Holmes alors je suis venu à Tokyo. Là, j'ai vu un enfant Hakuba ce qui a confirmé mes doutes. Ce matin, je suis allé au commissariat de police voir un ami de mon père et j'ai appris pour la disparition des enfants. J'ai décidé d'enquêter et j'ai vu le message de Kudo qui m'a facilité la tâche. J'ai prévenu la police qui ont arrêté le coupable qui voulait obtenir des rançons des parents des gamins pour payer une dette. »

« Je veux bien mais tu aurais pu appeler plus tôt Shin-chan ! »

« Désolé, j'ai oublié de le faire. »

Sérieusement ? Comment mon propre cousin peut-il oublier de me prévenir ? C'est tellement cruel ! Personne ne peut oublier le Kid !

 **À suivre...**

 _Et voilà, Heiji a rejoints le groupe assez grand de ceux qui connaissent le secret des faux petits._


	14. Requête du FBI

_Hey ! Devinez qui a écris un chapitre aujourd'hui ? C'est moi ! Devinez qui sera heureux ? C'est vous ! Bon j'arrête et je vous laisse lire le chapitre._

 **Chapitre 14**

 **POV Shinichi**

Kaito est partit tout à l'heure faire un repérage du lieu de son prochain vol qu'il n'a pas encore annoncé. Il n'est pas encore certain du joyaux qu'il souhaite dérober. Je lis tranquillement un roman policier sur le canapé du salon quand mon portable se met à sonner. Je vérifie le numéro, qui n'est autre que celui de Akai-san, puis décroche.

« Conan-kun, j'ai un nouveau jeu pour toi ? »

« C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? »

« Sherlock Holmes poursuivant un lapin bondissant à cent trente kilomètres par heure. »

« Vraiment !? Trop bien ! J'ai vraiment hâte que tu passes chez moi pour venir jouer avec moi ! »

« Bien sûr. »

Je raccroche et souris. Nous avions décidé de mettre au point une couverture pour Akai-san. Sa fausse identité est Okiya Subaru, un étudiant aimant venir jouer avec l'enfant que je suis censé être. Nous utilisons souvent des codes pour être certain de l'identité de l'autre, même si c'est plutôt pour qu'il me prouve son identité et non l'inverse. Le code que nous venons d'utiliser est quelque chose de très simple. Sherlock Holmes désigne nous, les détectives et agents, le lapin fait référence aux hommes en noir qui détalent comme des lapins pour ne pas se faire prendre et le kilomètres par heure est à peu près le temps que prendra Akai-san pour arriver dans mon actuel lieu de résidence. Si je devais traduire le message caché en phrase, cela donnera : j'arrive dans une heure et demi pour te parler de la traque aux hommes en noirs.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Akai-san sonne à la porte. Kaito, rentré entre temps, lui ouvre l'entrée de chez lui pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement sur le canapé.

« Nous aurons besoin de votre aide pour déterminer la position exacte de leur patron afin de démanteler d'un seul coup l'organisation. De ce que nous savons, des données concernant leur chef devraient se trouver dans la cachette en question mais nous ne pouvons pas nous y infiltrer sans nous faire repérer. Ils connaissent les visages de chaque membres du FBI présents au Japon. Nous aurons besoin des talents de déguisement de Kaito-kun pour pénétrer dans les lieux. »

Je vois Kaito sourire malicieusement. Il prépare quelque chose, c'est certain mais je ne sais pas quoi. De toute façon, connaissant mon cousin, il risque de nous le dire avant même que je ne lui pose la question.

« C'est génial ! Je ne savais pas sur quoi se portera mon prochain vol mais maintenant je sais ! Mon but est d'arrêter les assassins de mon père alors voler quelques papiers sera parfait ! J'aurais juste un plan des lieux. Avec Shin-chan, on pourrait émettre des hypothèses sur la position exacte des données ! »

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous mettre en danger alors que vous n'êtes que des civils, certes assez particuliers mais des civils quand même. »

« Akai-san, Kaito et moi étions prêts à risquer nos vies contre cette organisation dès l'instant où nous avions décidé de la traquer alors peut importe si vous nous écartez des plans, nous ferons tout pour réussir notre but. »

« Shin-chan a raison ! En plus je suis déjà en potentiel danger avec mes vols. Si un détective de la trempe de mon cousin et de Hakuba participait au spectacle, j'aurais beaucoup de chance de finir en prison ! »

Akai-san semble réfléchir à nos arguments et fini par accepter notre demande sous condition de faire extrêmement attention et d'agir uniquement sur le cadre d'une opération avec le FBI. Nous acceptons afin de débuter la préparation du plan d'action.

« Voici le plan du bâtiment d'une grande entreprise mondialement connue qui est en réalité l'un des nombreux lieux appartenant à l'organisation. C'est une tour de trente étages contenant des bureaux pour des hommes d'affaires normaux. L'un de nos agents infiltrés assez haut placé nous a informé avoir aperçu une clé USB codée avec comme description HITW, l'abréviation de Hideout In The World signifiant cachette dans le monde, dans une boite conservée au sous-sol pendant qu'il cherchait une clé pour sa prochaine mission. D'après ce qu'il nous a dit, il y a beaucoup de boîtes contenant des clés cryptées au sous-sol mais celui nous intéressant à un delta dessus. Bon, je vais vois laisser. Bonne soirée les garçons. »

« Merci pour toutes ces informations Akai-san et rentrez bien ! »

Je le raccompagne à la sortie et une fois la porte fermée, je retourne voir Kaito, le visage grave.

« J'appelle Hattori, il m'a forcé de le prévenir dès qu'il se passerait quelque à propos de l'organisation. Après mon coup de fils, on ira chez le professeur. »

Je sors mon portable et clique sur le contact de Hattori. J'attends qu'il décroche ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire. Il me salut joyeusement avant que je lui explique la situation.

« Je vais venir à Tokyo pour quelques temps, je pourrais sûrement vous être utile. Si la bataille finale est pour bientôt, je veux en faire partie. Après tout, quel sorte de meilleur ami serais-je si je ne t'aidais pas ? »

« Hattori… Depuis quand es-tu mon meilleur ami ? »

« Depuis maintenant ! »

« … Fais comme tu veux… »

« À bientôt Kudo ! »

Je soupire un bon coup et range mon téléphone. Je mets ma veste et mes baskets avant de rejoindre Kaito qui m'attend déjà. Nous arrivons quelques minutes plus tard chez le professeur qui nous accueille joyeux. Nous leur expliquons la situation puis recevons leurs avis.

« Cette fois-ci sera différent de tes autres vols, Kuroba. Les données seront certes bien gardées comme les bijoux mais tes ennemis n'auront aucun mal à dégainer leurs armes et tirer sur toi. Leur but sera même de te tuer alors fais très attention. »

« Fais attention Kaito-kun. Que dirais-je à ta mère et mon ami Jii si tu venais à mourir ? »

« Les informations ont beaucoup de chances d'être correctes. Le delta est le symbole utilisé par l'organisation pour désigner les plans en raison de sa forme triangulaire semblable à une flèche indiquant un emplacement. Cependant, il ne faut pas exclure un potentiel piège. Fais très attention, Kuroba-kun. »

Ce que mes amis viennent de dire confirme mes soupçons. C'est très étrange que l'agent n'ait pas pensé à prendre la clé pour essayer de la remettre au FBI au lieu de mettre inutilement un civil en danger, surtout que si il est haut placé, il ne devrait pas être surveillé. Je pense que quelqu'un a prit la place de Akai-san pour nous demander de récupérer ce fichier. Pour quelle raison ? Je n'en ai aucune idée mais cette histoire est très louche. Il va falloir mettre au point plusieurs plans de secours.

« Kaito, il va falloir faire des plans pour chaque cas de figure possible. Je pense que ce ne sera pas un problème pour toi de tous les mémoriser puisque tu fais sûrement déjà ça pour tes vols mais cette fois-ci, il ne faut louper aucun élément. Chaque détail compte alors on va commencer par ta tenue trop voyante. »

« Hein !? Mais je l'aime mon costume ! »

« Ce n'est l'un de tes habituels vols destinés à faire un spectacle pour impressionner les gens et à t'amuser en narguant les policiers. Tu mets ta vie en jeu alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre un déguisement moins voyant que ce qui était supposé être le costume de scène de ton père ! »

« D'accord… Tu proposes quoi alors ? »

« Mmh… Pourquoi ne pas prendre le Baron de la Nuit inventé par mon père ? Les couleurs sombres des vêtements seront plus discrets tout en gardant cette idée d'insaisissable ! »

« Ça me va ! »

Nous passons toute la nuit à essayer de confectionner le costume et honnêtement, aucun de nous n'est doué en couture. Finalement, nous avons demandé à Jii-chan qui a en réalité des doigts de fées.

 **À suivre...**

 _Et voilà ! Je vous avoue redouter un peu le moment où je vais vraiment plonger dans la confrontation contre l'organisation parce que rien que d'y penser, j'ai peur que les personnages soient en danger (alors que je n'ai toujours pas écris la suite ni ne sais ce qu'il va se passer plus tard). En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Vous pouvez remercier les transports pour ce nouveau chapitre, sans eux j'aurais encore procrastiné pendant plusieurs mois._


	15. La vérité sur le boss

_Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 15 tout juste terminé, bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 15**

 **POV Kaito**

Il fait froid. Vraiment très froid. Qui aurait pu pensé qu'un jour le voleur fantôme, le maître des déguisements et du changement d'identité, puisse se faire prendre par un piège tendu par une actrice aux mille visages ? En tout cas, cette personne n'est pas moi.

Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un être au sein de l'organisation capable de se déguiser à sa guise. Si c'était le cas, nous nous serions méfié du Akai-san qui nous a parlé de cette mission.

Lorsque je m'étais rendu dans le bâtiment supposé être une base secrète contenant une carte numérique des lieux des différentes planques, rien ne m'avait laissé supposer être un piège. Tout semblait être normal. Des employés, parmi lesquels je me suis infiltré, travaillait à leur poste respectifs. Il y avait bel et bien une salle au sous-sol avec plusieurs boîtes se superposant pour économiser de l'espace. J'avais trouvé celle contenant la clef USB dont les initiales HITW étaient inscrites dessus, cependant, je n'avais pas fais assez attention.

Du gaz soporifique était sortie de la bouche d'aération, heureusement que j'avais mon masque à gaz tout comme j'avais ma cape qui me protégea de l'aiguille anesthésiante, mais je n'avais pas ma perruque-casque qui m'aurait évité d'être assommé par une batte très discrète.

Je me retrouve maintenant attaché sur une chaise en simple débardeur et short, face à la célèbre actrice Chris Vineyard qui m'explique ma situation actuelle.

« Alors Kid, qu'as-tu pensé de mes compétences d'actrice ? Je suis douée, non ? Réussir à me faire passer pour l'agent du FBI qui vient parfois te rendre visite est fort, non ? Dommage que Cool Guy n'est pas venu avec toi, ça aurait été bien ! »

« Tout le monde entier reconnais tes talents d'actrice, pas besoin de mon simple avis de voleur pour le savoir Miss Vineyard. Et qui est donc ce fameux Cool Guy ? »

« Je te laisse deviner. Il s'agit d'un jeune homme te ressemblant fortement. Il possède un fort esprit de déduction comme le montre son activité de détective lycéen. Il partage une partie de ton sang et vit actuellement chez toi sous son apparence d'enfant. Alors ? Deviné ? »

Je panique complètement malgré que je ne le montre pas. Cette femme est dangereuse. Elle connait nos identités à Shinichi et moi. Il faut s'en occuper avant qu'elle ne dévoile tout à l'organisation.

« Mmh… Si tu pouvais éclairer ma lanterne me faciliterais grandement la tache, mademoiselle. »

« Je sais parfaitement que tu as compris de qui je parlais, tu as après tout la même capacité de réflexion que ton père Kuroba Toichi, ton oncle Kudo Yusaku et ton cousin Kudo Shinichi alias Edogawa Conan. »

« Mmh… Peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être pas. Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« Rien de particulier, juste vous proposer un paris à toi et ton cousin. Arriverez-vous à démanteler l'organisation ? »

« On le fera, peut importe qui se mettra en travers de ma route ou combien de temps il me faudra pour réussir, un jour ou l'autre on arrêtera ces criminels. »

Je sais que je viens de confirmer que Shinichi est bel et bien Conan et que je suis bien Kaito mais sa provocation m'a montré qu'elle est la seule à connaître nos secret et qu'elle ne risque pas de le dévoiler à ses collègues pour le bien du défi.

« Bon, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour atteindre mon boss ! »

Pendant notre discussion, j'ai eu le temps de retirer mais j'attends le bon moment pour manifester ma liberté. À ce moment là, je vois l'actrice s'endormir ce qui me permet d'en profiter. Shin-chan sort de sa cachette avec un regard légèrement moqueur.

« Qui aurait imaginé que l'insaisissable Kid se ferait prendre par un criminel et non un justicier ? »

« C'est méchant, dans tous les cas j'aurais pu m'enfuir ! »

« Je sais, allez viens ! On va devoir soutirer des informations à cette célébrité. »

Je reprends mes vêtements et mes jouets que Shin-chan a retrouvé pour moi avant de transporter la femme. Mon cousin vérifie bien que la voie est libre avant de passer. Nous nous rendons à l'une des fenêtres où j'ai caché des moyens de fuites. Grâce à la corde relié au toit, nous avons pu rentrer en deltaplane.

J'ai déposé l'actrice chez moi, dans ma salle secrète, afin qu'elle ne découvre pas la porte de sortie. Une fois réveillé, elle se met à rire, la faisant passer pour une folle auprès de Conan et moi.

« Ahahaha, vous m'avez bien eu sur ce coup là ! Vous méritez que je réponde honnêtement à vos questions ! »

« Honnête ou pas, ce sera à Shin-chan et moi de le déterminer mais commençons tout de même. Pourquoi nous avoir lancé ce défi ? »

« Parce que je sais que vous êtes suffisamment doué pour me distraire. »

« Tu ne t'inquiète pas que nous avons une possibilité de victoire ? » demande Shin-chan.

« Pas vraiment, peut m'importe que l'organisation soit détruite ou qu'elle persiste puisque contrairement aux autres, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. »

« Que veux réellement votre organisation ? »

« La majorité des membres ne connaissent pas la raison de leurs actes, seul ceux qui sont les plus proches du boss le savent et je fais partie de ces rares cas. Le but de l'organisation est de donner vie au boss. »

« Que veux-tu dire par-là ? » interrogeais-je

« Sais-tu ce que tes rivaux cherches, mon cher Kaito ? »

« Une pierre donnant la vie éternelle, Pandora. »

« C'est exacte. Cette pierre donne la vie éternelle à un vivant mais aussi une seconde vie à un mort. Notre boss est officiellement mort mystérieusement il y a une quarantaine d'année mais la vérité est qu'il vit toujours à travers un ordinateur. Grâce à la goutte de vie de Pandora, cette personne pourra retrouver son corps d'origine. »

« Quoi !? On se bat contre un ordinateur !? C'est injuste, il peut donc avoir accès à toutes les informations du net ! »

« pas vraiment. Renya Karasuma, mon boss, a décidé de ne pas se connecter sur le réseau pour la simple raison qu'il serait facilement retrouvable si il le faisait. Du coup, c'est à nous de pirater les appareils électriques. »

« Où se trouve ton boss ? » questionne Conan.

« Dans la grande demeure qu'il possédait avant sa 'mort', le manoir du crépuscule, il y a une salle secrète au sous-sol, c'est là que se trouve le boss très souvent en compagnie de son second, Rhum. »

Cette histoire est de moins en moins héroïque. Tout un combat acharné à trouver une pierre pour la détruire avant que l'ennemi ne la trouve et par la même occasion arrêter les méchants pour finalement apprendre que nous devrions combattre un ordinateur. Honnêtement, j'aurais vraiment préféré devoir faire une course poursuite comme dans les films plutôt que de chercher une personne sous forme de virus. Après, il est vrai que ce serait vraiment intéressant d'essayer de faire cyberattaque. Un combat informatique peut être très amusant si le camps adverse est doué, ce qui est forcément le cas.

 **À suivre...**

 _Et... Voilà ! Je sais que vous vous attendez à de l'action mais je suis du genre à repousser ce que je ne veux pas / appréhende de faire donc l'action ne sera pas pour tout de suite. À la prochaine !_


	16. Le manoir

_Désolé ! J'ai flemmardé et procrastiné ce qui fait que vous n'avez le chapitre qu'après plusieurs mois ! Encore désolé !_

 **Chapitre 16**

 **POV Shinichi**

Après avoir interrogé Chris Vineyard, un membre de l'organisation, nous l'avons assommé pour la laissé dans la salle secrète de Kaito. Nous sommes à présent de retour dans le salon, à réfléchir à un moyen de vaincre le boss. Le bruit de la sonnette se fait entendre dans toute la maison. Je me décide à aller ouvrir pour découvrir le visage de Hattori.

« Yo Kudo ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hattori ? »

« Tu as oublié ? Je t'ai dis que je venais à Tokyo pendant quelque temps pour t'aider à vaincre l'organisation. »

« Ça m'étais complètement sortie de la tête. Viens, entres, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'on vient d'apprendre. »

Je le laisse entrer avant de refermer la porte. Nous rejoignons Kaito dans le salon où nous nous installons. J'explique à Hattori tout ce qui est arrivé depuis que je l'ai appelé. Je lui parle de l'infiltration dans l'immeuble, la capture d'un membre, l'interrogatoire et la nouvelle concernant l'identité du boss de l'organisation et sa véritable nature.

« Renya Karasuma… Renya Karasuma… C'est quelqu'un de connu ? Honnêtement, je ne connais personne portant ce nom. »

« J'ai fais quelques recherches pendant que Shin-chan t'expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé. D'après ce que j'ai pu trouvé, Renya Karasuma était un multimilliardaire qui avait hérité d'un grand manoir. Il avait demandé à des archéologues de trouver le trésor de la demeure mais en sentant sa mort approcher il y a une quarantaine d'années, il les a tous tué. »

« C'est assez glauque cette histoire… Et du coup ? C'est au fameux manoir que se trouve la boss de l'organisation ? Tu as pu trouver des informations sur le lieu en question ? »

« Oui, il se fait appeler le 'Manoir au Crépuscule' et se trouve perdu au fin fond de la montagne forestier. »

« Attends… Tu as bien dis que c'était le Manoir au Crépuscule ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? Un problème ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas le lieu de ton prochain vol Kuroba ? »

« Je n'ai aucun vol de prévu, pourquoi penses-tu le contraire ? »

« J'ai reçu il y a quelques jours une lettre pour me demander d'aller dans ce manoir dans deux jours. Il y avait écrit dessus 'Vous brillez par votre intelligence aussi nous vous convions à notre dîner. Celui que Dieu a rejeté, le rejeton des illusions.' Je pensais que c'était toi qui me l'avait envoyé pour me défier mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est étrange que tu m'envoies de l'argent avec la lettre. »

« Je ne sais pas qui te l'a envoyé mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose. La personne qui se fait passer pour moi va nous permettre d'inspecter le manoir de manière sans apporter de soupçon. »

Je suis d'accord avec Kaito mais je trouve quand même la situation très étrange. Le timing est bien trop parfait pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. Nous qui venons d'apprendre la véritable identité du boss de l'organisation avons déjà la possibilité d'aller enquêter sur place.

Ce point m'inquiète beaucoup mais il y a un autre détail qui me fait tourner les méninges. C'est bien beau de savoir où se trouve le boss mais comment allons nous le vaincre ? Nous ne pouvons pas le détruire qui serait comme si nous l'avons tué mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus l'arrêter physiquement alors comment faire ?

« Les gars, je suis à cours d'idées… Comment allons-nous capturer le boss ? »

Je viens de court-circuiter leur cerveau. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à la question et nous préparer pour dans deux jours. Il nous faudrait de l'aide pour pouvoir faire les deux, des cerveaux en plus, et justement nous en connaissons.

« Allons chez le professeur, ça ira plus vite si nous sommes plusieurs. »

Nous nous rendons donc chez le professeur. Une fois arrivé, nous leur expliquons la situation. Hakuba semble pensif mais il ne tarde pas à nous faire part de ses réflexions.

« J'ai mis en place avec mon père un code pour que nous puissions communiquer entre nous lorsque nous voulions que les informations restes entre nous. C'est d'ailleurs par ce moyen que je lui ai expliquer ma situation actuelle. Hier, il m'a informé que j'avais reçu une demande pour aller au Manoir du Crépuscule de la part de Kaitou Kid. Aujourd'hui, lorsque le professeur est allé voir les lettres pour Kudo, il a emmené une lettre avec la même demande. D'après ce que vous me racontez, Hattori a également reçu la même. Pourquoi les trois détectives l'ont-ils reçu ? »

Il est vrai que cette histoire est bien mystérieuse et semble se compliquer au fil du temps mais il va bien falloir la résoudre à un moment donné.

Une personne sonne à la porte. Le professeur part lui ouvrir la porte. Plus personne ne parle pour ne pas divulguer sans le vouloir des informations secrètes. Le visiteur se met à parler, me permettant de reconnaître la voix de Ran.

« Bonjour professeur. Comme je vais aller faire le ménage chez Shinichi, je me suis dis que je pouvais profiter pour vous saluer. Vous avez des invités ? Il y a plusieurs paires de chaussures à l'intérieur… »

« Ah oui ! Conan-kun, Heiji-kun et Kaito-kun sont venus nous rendre visite ! »

« Heiji ? Nous ? »

« Oui, nous. Je ne te l'ai pas dis ? Je m'occupe de deux enfants métissés anglais et Heiji-kun est un ami à moi. Il est détective et vient de Osaka. Viens, entres, je vais te les présenter ! »

Le professeur refait sont apparitions dans le salon en compagnie de Ran. Il lui présente Haibara, Hakuba et Hattori en les désignant de la main lorsqu'il donne leurs noms.

« Enchanté, je suis Mouri Ran, l'ami d'enfance du propriétaire de la maison d'à côté. Bonjour Conan-kun, Kuroba-kun ! Tiens ? Vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, les garçons ? »

Maintenant qu'elle en parle, il est vrai que nous n'avons pas fermé l'œil entre le 'vol' et l'interrogatoire qui ont duré toute la nuit. Je ne peux pas lui dire ce que nous avons fait alors je vais devoir, encore, lui mentir.

« C'est parce qu'on a beaucoup joué à la console avec Kaito-nii-san ! »

« Ce n'est pas bien Conan-kun ! Il faut dormir la nuit et moins jouer à la console ! Kuroba-kun, tu devrais être plus responsable ! Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant ! Et même si tu es grand, toi aussi tu dois dormir ! »

« Désolé… Je ferais attention la prochaine fois à ce que ce gamin ait ses neuf heures de sommeil, promis ! »

« Bien ! Sinon, que faisiez vous avant que je n'arrive ? »

Je ne sais pas si il serait préférable de lui en parler ou pas. D'un côté, nous ne savons pas si ces lettres viennent de l'organisation ou d'une autre personne mais de l'autre côté, Ran, qui a un grand côté mère poule, pourrait s'inquiéter. Finalement, c'est Hattori qui décide de lui parler de la demande.

« Oh, on parlait juste de la lettre que j'ai reçu à propos d'un manoir. Je leur demandais si je devrais y aller ou pas. »

« Ce ne serait pas un certain Manoir du Crépuscule ? »

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Mon père, qui tient une agence de détective, a également reçu une lettre pour ce manoir. Peut-être que l'expéditeur l'a envoyé à tous les détectives du pays. Si c'est le cas, Shinichi devrait aussi en avoir reçu une. »

« Oh, Kudo en a bien reçu une d'après le professeur mais comment se nomme ton père ? C'est un détective connu ? »

« Non, pas du tout même. C'est un ancien policier qui s'est reconvertie en détective. À part l'agence, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est un détective puisque cette lettre est son premier travail. »

« Je vois, dans ce cas je pense que je vais y aller. Je pourrais peut-être donner quelques conseils à ton père pour bien débuter dans le métier. »

« C'est une excellente idée. Hattori-kun, c'est ça ? Je te confie mon père lors de cette affaire. Sur ceux, je vais vous laisser. Je dois encore nettoyer cette grande maison ! »

Ran sort de la maison pour aller chez moi. Grâce à elle, nous savons à présent que nous ne sommes pas les seuls destinataires de ces lettres, ce qui est en sois assez rassurant.

« Maintenant que nous savons tout ça, il ne nous reste plus qu'à réfléchir à comment battre le boss. »

« Avant ça Kudo, il y a une chose bien plus importante qui devrait avoir notre attention en priorité. »

« Et qu'est-ce donc, Hattori ? »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite amie ! Elle va même jusqu'à faire le ménage chez toi quand tu n'es pas là ! »

Hatttori est vraiment irrécupérable. Il me donne envie de soupirer pour bien lui montrer à quel point il m'exaspère. Je ne me prive d'ailleurs pas de le faire avec ma tête qui dit clairement « T'es sérieux là ? ».

« Ran n'est pas ma petite amie mais mon amie d'enfance et je ne lui ai rien demandé pour le nettoyage de ma maison, elle a décidé toute seule de le faire sans même me le demander. Bien, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, on peut passer au véritable sujet ? »

Nous reprenons enfin la discussion sur la raison de notre venu chez le professeur. En travaillant tous ensemble, le problème sera rapidement résolue. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espère.

 **À suivre...**

 _Je sens qu'on approche de la fin, pas vous ?_


	17. Ego blessé

_Chapitre 17 ! C'est presque la fin ! La bataille final a été entamée ! Je vous laisse à votre lectur !_

 **Chapitre 17**

 **POV Kaito**

Le plan est enfin prêt. J'ai réussi à convaincre l'ami de Shinichi d'amadouer son père pour qu'il ne se rend pas à cette enquête. Si elle avait refusé, je l'aurais fait moi-même pour pouvoir prendre son apparence et donc sa place.

Hattori a déjà appelé l'employeur pour confirmer sa présence et demander l'autorisation d'emmener les petits frères de deux de ses amis qui souhaitent devenir détective. Heureusement que ce souhait lui a été accordé, sinon nous aurions dû les déguiser avec l'un sur les épaules de l'autre.

Le jour prévu est enfin arrivé. Nous nous sommes séparés pour rendre la situation plus crédible. J'ai emprunter le permis de ma victime et loué une voiture pour imiter au maximum ses habitudes. Hattori a prit les enfants sur sa moto, même si c'est illégal. Pour ne pas se faire prendre par les policiers, Shin-chan, qui a perdu à pierre-feuille-ciseaux, se retrouve à se cacher dans le pull du plus grand physiquement.

J'arrive au manoir. À part Conan, Arthur, Hattori et moi, il y a quatre autres détectives, deux garçons et deux filles. Nous somme vraiment peu par rapport au nombre de détectives présents dans tout le pays. Il y a peut-être des critères mais je n'en vois aucune de valable. Les détectives invités pourraient être les plus connus de l'archipel mais Kogoro ne l'est pas, cette hypothèse peut donc être rejetée tout comme celle qui veut qu'il n'y a que les détectives de la région puisque Hattori est aussi invité. Je ne peut donc voir plus qu'une seule solution, celle la plus probable et la plus dangereuse. Comme nous l'avons pensé lorsque nous avons reçu les invitations, cette enquête est un piège conçu spécialement pour nous.

Une femme de chambre vient nous accueillir pour nous emmener dans la salle à manger où un pantin est assis au bout de la table rectangulaire. Chacun s'asseoir à la place qui lui est attribué. L'enregistrement du pantin se met en route avec une voix brouillée par une machine.

« Bienvenue mes chers détectives. Merci d'avoir répondu présent à mon appel. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi vous êtes si peu nombreux. La raison est simple. Vous êtes les seuls à avoir répondu à la demande et à avoir accepté. »

Je ne suis pas satisfait de la réponse. Je trouve que cette réponse toute faite n'est pas convaincante. Peut-être que je suis simplement devenu paranoïaque avec toute cette histoire d'organisation secrète, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de paniquer intérieurement.

« Je vais maintenant vous expliquer la raison de votre présence. Vous allez participer à un jeu de survie que vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter avant qu'un vainqueur ne soit désigné. Le but est simple, trouver le trésor secret de ce manoir. Mais attention, plus le temps passe, moins vous serez de concurrents ! Que le jeu commence ! »

Ici, je ne peux faire confiance à personne que je ne connais pas. Tous les détectives invités et même la femme de chambre peuvent travailler pour l'organisation. La première étape pour paraître le plus crédible possible, même si je suis certain qu'ils savent déjà que nous sommes là, est de « faire connaissance » avec Hattori et les enfants.

« Oi, le gamin à la peau sombre, c'est toi le deuxième ami détective de Ran ? »

« Ran ? Oh, vous devez être Mouri Kogoro, son père ! Enchanté ! Je suis Hattori Heiji, le détective lycéen de l'ouest ! »

« Hattori… Mmh… J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… »

« Oh, ça doit être mon père, Hattori Heizo, le préfet de la police d'Osaka. »

« Oh, voilà où j'ai entendu ce nom ! C'était à l'époque où je travaillais dans la police ! Ahahaha ! Et qui sont les mômes ? »

« Voici Edogawa Conan et Haibara Arthur. Ce sont les petits frères de deux amis à moi. Je les ai emmenés parce qu'ils ont insisté. Ils rêvent de devenir détective. »

Nous nous arrêtons dans notre délire lorsque l'un des détectives nous rappelle que nous en sommes pas seuls. Après une petite concertation avec les autres, nous décidons de faire deux groupes de quatre tirés au sort. Il y a une fille et un enfant dans chaque groupe. Je suis avec Hakuba et deux autres détectives tandis que Hattori et Shinichi sont ensemble.

Mon groupe est chargé de fouiller l'étage. Nous restons constamment dans la même pièce que les autres afin de pouvoir garder un œil sur eux. Je remarque quelque chose d'étrange, Hakuba semble penser de même. Je décide de le laisser remplir son rôle de détective, le miens n'est que celui d'un acteur jouant sur scène.

« Oi gamin ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Mmh… Vous ne trouvez pas que ce tableau est étrange ? On dirait qu'il nous observe… »

Les autres tournent leurs attentions vers nous. Ils observent attentivement l'objet et déduisent la même chose. Après tout, c'est bien connu, il faut toujours faire confiance aux réflexions « innocente » d'un « enfant ».

« Vous pensez que celui qui nous a invité ici nous observe ? » demande la fille.

« C'est plus qu'évident même ! » rétorque le garçon.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un ordinateur dans ce cas ! L'employeur louche sera forcément là ! »

Nous acquiesçons tous les trois aux paroles de la seule fille du groupe mais reste à savoir où le trouver. Il n'y a à première vue aucun appareil informatique au première étage, mis à part le tableau qui nous surveille. De plus, Shin-chan m'aurait prévenu si il en avait trouvé un au rez-de-chaussée. Notre situation est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foins, sauf qu'en plus de la difficulté, nous avons le droit à la suspicion de se trouver potentiellement avec nos ennemis.

« Bon, il n'y a rien ici, allons retrouver les autres en espérant qu'ils aient eu plus de chances que nous. » dit le garçon.

Nous retrouvons les autres au rez-de-chaussée. Mon petit doigt me dit que quelque chose risque de bientôt se passer. Il ne faut pas que je baisse ma garde dans ce territoire ennemi. Tout peut arriver comme une cage qui nous tombe dessus pour nous piéger ou une attaque surprise ou encore des hommes en noirs parmi les détectives qui nous montrent leur vrai visa-

CLING

Je crains le pire. Ce bruit venant de nos têtes ne me dis rien qui vaille. Je monte doucement mon regard vers le haut, de peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir et-

BOUM

Je n'aurai pas du penser au pire tout à l'heure. L'une des trois choses que j'ai évoqué tout à l'heure vient d'arriver et je suis persuadé que les deux autres faits ne sont pas étrangers à celui-ci. En effet, une cage vient de nous tomber dessus, piégeant tout le groupe chargé de fouiller l'étage.

Le grand Kaito Kid vient de se faire avoir comme un débutant. Cette mission d'infiltration commence vraiment bien. J'espère que Shin-chan et le détective d'Osaka pourront vite trouver celui qui a activé le mécanisme et nous libérer de là. Je veux vite terminer cette mission et au moins laver mon honneur de voleur insaisissable blessé. Vive que cette journée passe vite.

 **À suivre...**

 _Et voilà ! Il faut maintenant laisser place à notre duo de détective lycéen préféré ! C'est à eux de jouer lors du prochain chapitre !_


	18. Retour à la normale

_Hey ! C'est le dernier chapitre ! Après presque 2 mois, vous avez enfin le dernier chapitre !_

 **Chapitre 18**

 **POV Shinichi**

Kaito et Hakuba se sont fait prendre dans une cage avec les autres membres du groupe qui devait fouiller l'étage. Mon cousin m'a déçu sur ce coup là. Pour un voleur fantôme, il s'est fait prendre facilement.

À vrai dire, je connais déjà l'identité du coupable. En effet, il suffit de déduire par élimination pour comprendre que c'est la fille du groupe de Kaito. Cependant, je ne vais pas dévoiler son identité tout de suite. Il ne faut pas que l'organisation découvre ce qu'il se passe jusqu'à ce que je reçois le signal.

Les quatre personnes enfermé nous demandent de l'aide pour sortir. Hattori propose de casser la cage avec la scie qui, étrangement, se trouve posé près de la cage. Bien entendu, étant physiquement un enfant, ce n'est pas moi qui suis chargés du travail mais plutôt l'homme de notre groupe.

« Je me demande qui a déclenché le piège. » commence la fille du groupe de Kaito.

« Comment savez-vous que c'est quelqu'un qui activé, madame la détective ? » demande Hakuba.

« Mon garçon, je sais que c'est compliqué pour un enfant de comprendre ça mais les pièges ne peuvent pas se déclencher tout seul. Il y a forcément un élément déclencheur pour que la cible soit prit. Ça peut être une personne qui n'a pas fait exprès en marchant sur une corde par exemple ou quelqu'un qui a intentionnellement activé le mécanisme. Dans tous les cas, il y a forcément quelqu'un qui a touché à ce ne fallait pas. »

« D'accord, je vois, merci Madame ! Je vais m'en souvenir pour plus tard, quand je serais détective ! »

« C'était un plaisir pour moi de t'enseigner, jeune homme. »

Cette femme s'est bien rattrapé. Malheureusement pour elle, je sais déjà qu'elle est celle qui a déclenché le piège et au vue du regard que me lance Kaito, lui aussi a compris.

« Bon, sinon, qu'avez-vous trouvé en haut ? » demande Hattori.

« Malheureusement, rien, et vous ? » répond la femme du groupe de Kaito.

« Rien non plus. Il y a bien deux trois détails étranges mais à part ça, rien qui pourrait nous indiquer où se trouve notre employeur. »

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé étrange ? »

« Et bien il y a le fait qu'une scie se trouvait près du piège, que le piège s'est déclenché sur votre groupe alors que nous sommes déjà passé par là et que vous êtes en train de mentir. »

Mince. Hatori est bien trop honnête. Il ne devait rien dire cet idiot. Tant pis, ce n'est plus le moment de surveiller nos arrières, il est temps de passer à l'action.

La fille cherche quelque chose dans ses poches qu'elle ne trouve pas. Je pense qu'elle veut utiliser les fumigènes que Kaito lui a prit plus tôt. Dommage pour elle, mais elle n'a pas vu les mains du voleur lui fouiller les poches.

« Zut ! Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi !? »

« C'est simple, vous vous êtes trahi. Même Arthur vous a fait la remarque tout à l'heure. »

« Tant pis. De toute façon la demande de mon client était juste de piéger tous les détectives de la réunion. Je l'ai déjà réussi une fois, j'aurai donc mon argent. Et si je ne l'ai pas, je peux toujours porter plainte. Avec toutes les informations que j'ai recueilli sur l'organisation avant d'accepter le travail, il n'y a aucune raison que je sois perdante dans l'histoi- Euk… »

La femme vient de se faire tirer dessus. Il n'y a personne aux alentours, il doit y avoir un sniper caché quelque part. Ces enfoirés ont osé tiré sur une personne qui a accepté de leur donner un coup de main, comme une poupée qui ne leur est plus utile. Il faut retrouver l'ordinateur contenant l'âme de leur boss, et vite !

« Elle est morte sur le coup. » conclu l'homme de notre groupe.

« Arthur, il n'y avait vraiment rien d'étrange en haut ? »

« Heiji nii-san, il y avait un étrange tableau dans l'une des salle ! On aurait dit qu'il nous suivait du regard ! »

« Je vois, c'est sûrement une caméra de surveillance, mais si il y a une caméra, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un secret dans cette salle. Allons-y ! Ce sera mieux que de se tourner les pouces ici ! »

Nous suivons Hakuba qui nous guide vers la fameuse salle. Une fois arrivé au tableau, nous prenons le temps de bien l'observer. Il s'agit d'un portrait de leur boss qui nous observe bel et bien. Sa bouche bouge soudainement pour former un sourire avant de s'ouvrir pour parler. Si je ne me trompe pas, il dit « attrape les, Rhum ! ». Immédiatement, l'homme qui était dans mon groupe commence à nous attaquer. Vermouth nous a mentit. Renya Karasuma n'est pas coincé dans un ordinateur mais plutôt dans une peinture de lui.

Rhum essaye de nous attraper mais nous nous sommes déjà tous dispersés. Je ne m'inquiète pas de potentiel tir de sniper, je sais que le FBI s'est déjà chargé de les débusquer après le premier tir. Je le sens au message codé par vibrations. Les deux sniper ont été neutralisé mais nous devons quand même faire attention parce que ce ne sont pas les seuls membres de l'organisation.

En parlant des autres ennemis, en voilà deux qui viennent de sortir de leur cachette pour venir en aide à Rhum. Ils sont tous équipés de pistolets. Nous ne pouvons pas esquiver les balles, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de nous rendre.

« Les rats nuisibles viennent d'être appréhendé, boss. » rapporta calmement Rhum.

Le portrait nous jette un coup d'œil avant de sourire. Il bouge ses lèvres de sorte à former les mots « bon travail » qu'il adresse à ses subordonnés avant de recevoir une balle dans la tête.

Nous profitons de la confusion pour nous libérer et inversé les positions. Les deux détectives encore dans notre camps ligotent les méchants présent avant de retirer leurs masques, dévoilant ainsi mes deux parents.

« Hehe, ne jamais sous-estimer l'amour qu'on porte à notre fils ! » dit ma mère avec un air triomphant.

Des agents du FBI envahissent les lieux à la recherche de d'autres membres ainsi que de preuves. Nous sortons du manoir pour trouver Akai-san, Jodie-san et James-san en train de nous attendre. Ils nous ramènent dans la résidence des Kudo pour discuter un peu.

« Bien joué les garçons. C'est parce que vous êtes allez en première ligne dans cette enquête que nous avons pu jouer dans l'ombre. » nous remercie Akai-san.

« Nous n'avons pratiquement rien fait mais j'aimerais quand même savoir ce que font mes parents ici, ils ne faisaient pas parties du plan. »

« Ils sont venus nous voir et nous ont imposé leur aide. Désolé Shinichi-kun mais ils se faisaient vraiment du soucis pour toi. »

« Je vois… »

Mes parents sont irrécupérable mais c'est ainsi que je les aime. Heureusement que je les connais suffisamment pour les avoir reconnu dans leur déguisement, ce qui pas le cas de Kaito qui ne les a vu que très peu.

« Au fait les garçons, vous voulez connaître l'histoire de l'organisation ? » demanda ma mère.

« Comment ça, maman ? »

« Et bien, nous avons vu Sharon avant de venir et elle nous a donné la raison de l'existence de l'organisation ainsi qu'un échantillon du poison que vous avez prit. »

« Vraiment !? »

« Oui ! Vous allez pouvoir retrouver votre corps d'origine dès que la petite Ai-chan aura trouvé le remède. Elle est d'ailleurs en train d'y travailler chez le professeur. »

« C'est super ! Mais sinon, cette histoire ? »

« Ah, oui ! Chris nous a dit que le boss possédait autrefois une pierre précieuse. Il ne savait qu'elle avait des pouvoirs jusqu'au jour où son âme s'est retrouvé coincé dans le tableau. Son serviteur, Rhum, avait prit des vacances et à son retour, Renya lui a demandé de faire des recherches sur la pierre. Il découvrit alors l'existence d'une pierre caché dans une pierre qui pouvait donné la vie éternelle à son porteur, après avoir séparé l'esprit du corps pour arrêter le temps de ce dernier. Manque de chance pour Renya, la pierre ayant été volé pendant l'absence de Rhum, il n'avait aucun moyen de retrouver son corps pour goûter à l'immortalité. »

« Donc en gros, oncle Toichiro a été assassiné parce qu'un idiot s'est fait voler une pierre qui l'a coincé dans un tableau. Je suppose que c'était Rhum qui donnait les ordres et que très peu de membres étaient au courant de la vérité. »

« C'est ça. Bien sûr, pendant qu'un groupe cherchait la pierre, l'autre cherchait un autre moyen par la science. C'est comme ça que toute la famille s'est retrouvé impliqué dans l'histoire ! »

Quelle histoire compliqué. Vivement que je puisse retrouver mon corps pour mettre fin à cette enquête. J'espère que Haibara trouvera vite le remède. En parlant du loup, elle vient tout juste d'entrer brusquement dans la maison.

« Les gars ! J'ai trouvé un remède ! »

C'est un soulagement. Haibara nous donne, à Hakuba et moi, une pilule chacun. Je monte dans ma chambre pour avoir accès à mes vêtements plus rapidement. L'effet du médicament est immédiat. La douleur envahi mon corps qui reprends sa taille d'origine. C'est donc en sueur que je retourne dans le salon.

« Bon retour parmi nous, fiston. »

« Merci papa. »

Ce périple se termine enfin. Hakuba a décidé de manger la pilule chez lui, pour pouvoir mettre ses propres vêtements tandis que Haibara nous a avoué vouloir rester un enfant pour recommencer sa vie depuis le début. Kaito nous annonce qu'il compte continuer à jouer le rôle de Kaitou Kid pour divertir le public et donner du travail à l'inspecteur Nakamura car, il faut l'avouer, ce dernier ne risque pas de faire grand-chose si ce n'est pas lié à Kid. C'est donc ainsi que je retrouve mon ancienne vie, avec la simple différence que je retrouve de temps en temps le petit groupe de détective. que nous avons formé au court de cette aventure.

 **Fin**

 _Et c'est la fin de cette aventure. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu (surtout par cette confrontation nulle, je l'avoue). Le premier chapitre a été publié le 17 novembre 2018 et nous sommes le 24 mai 2020 ce qui fait... Flemme de calculer mais environ un an et demi de procrastination. Sinon, mis à part ça, j'espère que vous avez prit du plaisir à lire !_


End file.
